Te amaré por siempre
by Rose Cf
Summary: Después de la muerte de Kikyo, Aome e Inuyasha hacen el amor, Aome sale embarazada, ¿cómo va a cambiar su vida? ¿Cómo podrá ir a la escuela y estar en la época feudal?
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, es la primera historia que hago de Inuyasha, son 20 capítulos (más el prólogo y el epílogo) espero que les guste.

Este capítulo es basado en donde muere Kikyo, los personajes los traté de hacer los más parecidos posibles a los del anime.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, Inuyasha y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a su autora.

Advertencia: Escena un poco subida de tono.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Inuyasha estaba sentado viendo las estrellas, hace apenas unos minutos acababa de morir Kikyo.

Aome estaba sentada al lado de sus amigos, se levanta y se va a sentar al lado de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, ¿cómo estás?-Le pregunta susurrando.

Inuyasha no responde y cierra sus ojos, Aome le comienza a acariciar un brazo y cierra sus ojos.

-Yo... Quiero que sepas que todos estamos mal por su muerte, y te acompañamos en esto, jamás te dejaré Inuyasha, siempre estaré a tu lado.-Aome da un largo suspiro y se comienza a levantar.

-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar? La noche está hermosa.-Le dijo Aome mostrándole una sonrisa.

Inuyasha la mira por unos segundos, le parecía muy bueno que su amiga buscara desesperadamente una manera de animarlo, por lo que decide levantarse con tanta lentitud, que por un momento Aome pensó que no iría.

Ambos comienzan a caminar y se quedan callados durante unos minutos, Aome se debatía internamente, no sabía la manera para hacer que Inuyasha levantara su ánimo, no le gustaba verlo así, mientras tanto, Inuyasha pensaba en lo que había pensado antes de que Kikyo muriera, y eso lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Antes de que muriera Kikyo, me di cuenta de una cosa, yo la amo, la amaba, pero la mujer que tiene mi corazón es otra.- Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se detiene sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, Inuyasha la abraza agarrando la cabeza de Aome y colocándola sobre su pecho, ella lo abraza colocando sus manos en su espalda, estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos, hasta que Aome levantó su mirada para ver los ojos de Inuyasha.

-Sé que andas mal por Kikyo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás a una amiga.-

Inuyasha suspira, ríe y le agarra su rostro colocando sus dedos en su mejilla.

-Siempre eres tan tonta.-Le dijo, Aome iba a responder pero Inuyasha le da un beso sobre sus labios, fue apenas un roce, pero con eso, el corazón de Aome parecía que quería salir de su pecho.

Inuyasha abrió su boca y comenzó a acariciarle su labio inferior con su lengua, Aome abrió un poco su boca pero lo suficiente para que Inuyasha metiera su lengua, ellos entrelazaron sus lenguas y a los pocos segundos se separan por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Quiero hacerte mía, Aome.-Le dijo Inuyasha sin alejarse demasiado.

-Ya lo soy.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo, Inuyasha sonríe, la carga y la lleva detrás de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado para evitar que uno de sus amigos vinieran a interrumpirles, Inuyasha le quita la camisa a Aome, se quita la kosode y el hitoe dejando su pecho al descubierto, deja que Aome lo mire por unos segundos y luego coloca sus manos en sus senos tratando de quitarle el sostén, Aome comienza a reír al notar lo desesperado que se pone el hanyou, por lo que se quita su sostén tirándolo, inconscientemente, se coloca su brazo sobre sus senos al notar como Inuyasha casi babeaba al verlos, Inuyasha le agarró su brazo y Aome no pudo evitar en sentir un poco de miedo por la repentina acción del mayor.

Inuyasha, al oler el miedo de la miko, suelta su brazo la abraza, acariciándole lentamente su pecho.

-No haré nada que no quieras hacer.- Le dijo susurrando.

Aome cierra sus ojos avergonzada, jamás pensó que iba a ser tan tímida en frente de Inuyasha.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero como es mi primera vez, me da un poco de... Miedo, yo jamás he hecho algo así, Inuyasha, no sé qué hacer.-Le dice comenzando a llorar, Inuyasha le agarró su rostro para que ella lo mirara a la cara.

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes, Aome, yo no quiero lastimarte, no me perdonaría si lo llegara a hacer.-Le dijo Inuyasha para limpiarle su rostro retirándole las pocas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, Aome le da un beso en sus labios, y la agarra una mano para colocarla sobre uno de sus senos, Inuyasha comienza a acariciar el pezón con su dedo índice, provocando que Aome rompiera el beso y comenzara a gemir.

-Ah...-Inuyasha sonríe al escucharla, baja su rostro y se mete su pezón en su boca comenzando a chuparlo y a acariciarlo con su lengua, Aome arquea su espalda sintiendo como sus pezones se tensaban y se ponían erectos, Inuyasha pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo, comenzó a chupar y a lamer el pezón con gusto, al oler a Aome, mojada debido a la excitación, le quita la falda junto con su ropa interior y comienza a chupar su clítoris, el sentirlo tan mojado en su boca, provocó que el miembro de Inuyasha se pusiera más erecto y su hakama le había comenzado a molestar, Aome pega un fuerte gemido y coloca sus manos en el cabello de Inuyasha cuando este consigue el punto de excitación de la miko, sigue chupando con fuerza hasta que Aome se viene, Inuyasha deja de chupar su clítoris para darle varias lamidas y luego detenerse, Aome sentía que iba a tener otro orgasmo cuando Inuyasha se detuvo provocando que Aome lo mirara extrañada.

-Ya no aguanto, Aome.-Le dijo, Aome asiente e Inuyasha se quita su hakama, Aome abrió más sus ojos cuando vio el gran tamaño del miembro de Inuyasha , lo había visto desnudo antes, sí, pero jamás creyó que el miembro de Inuyasha pudiera ponerse tan largo y grueso estando erecto.

Inuyasha comienza a meter su miembro lentamente dentro de la entrada de Aome, ella se muerde su labio inferior al sentir como Inuyasha se llevaba su virginidad, Inuyasha mete todo su miembro y se queda quieto dándole besos en el cuello de Aome, pensaba en marcarla mientras ella se acostumbraba a sentir su miembro, sabía que le dolía, pero tenía que marcarla para que fuese oficialmente suya.

Inuyasha le muerde clavando sus colmillos, algunas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Aome e Inuyasha le besa su cabello.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ahora eres mía y de nadie más.-Dijo Inuyasha , Aome trata de respirar muy lentamente sintiendo el dolor tanto de su cuello como de su himen recién roto, Inuyasha le comenzó a chupar un seno esperando que a Aome se calmara y se relajara, a los segundos, cuando Aome se relajó, Inuyasha comenzó a moverse, Aome lo abrazó acostando su cabeza en su hombro, Inuyasha se siguió moviendo aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que ambos lograron llegar al orgasmo, Inuyasha llenó de semen a Aome y ella lo miró jadeando.

-Te amo.-Le dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Aome le da un beso en sus labios y le acaricia lentamente su pecho.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha le besa su cabello y la mira sonriendo.

-¿Lo hacemos otra vez?-

Aome asiente y comienza a mover su cintura, Inuyasha comienza a mover su cintura volviendo a embestirla.

Lo que no sabían, era que en ese momento, sus vidas iban a cambiar, de una manera en la que ellos jamás podrían imaginar.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) , o dejar un comentario ( post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 1

Les agradezco por haber comentado, y espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

*6 semanas después

-¡Me quiero ir a mi casa!-Gritó Aome cruzando sus brazos.

-¡No te irás!-Gritó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Tanto Shippo, Miroku y Sango miraban la pelea de la pareja de hace más de una hora, Aome sentía unas terribles ganas de irse con su familia, y odiaba que Inuyasha no pudiera entender eso.

La relación de ambos durante esas 6 semanas siguientes desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez, mejoró, pero no tanto como deseaban sus amigos, cuando Inuyasha y Aome terminaron de hacer el amor y fueron con sus amigos, les contaron que ahora eran pareja, eso los alegró mucho, la pareja hacia el amor todas las veces que podía, pero de hace una semana Aome se había estado sintiendo más cansada, lloraba más, vomitaba por las mañanas... Todos creían que se estaba enfermando, pero Aome seguía insistiendo que se sentía bien, pero Inuyasha no dejaba de estar preocupado, sabía que Aome no estaba bien porque algo había cambiado en su olor, el que más estaba preocupado era Inuyasha , y eso no lo podía ocultar.

-¡Abajo!-Gritó Aome para ver como Inuyasha se caía gracias a su collar, este gruñó y maldijo en voz baja, cuando se levantó, vio a Aome llorando, ya era la tercera vez que lloraba en el día.

-No llores.-Le dijo Inuyasha para abrazarla, ella correspondió al abrazo y siguió llorando en los brazos de Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se acercaron al verla llorar.

-Idiota, ya la hiciste llorar de nuevo.-Dijo Shippo dando un suspiro, Inuyasha frunció el ceño pensando lo suertudo que era el menor al no estar tan cerca, porque si no, lo hubiera golpeado.

-Señorita Aome, ¿se siente bien?-Le preguntó Miroku a Aome.

-¡Quiero irme a mi casa!-Gritó llorando más, Miroku, Sango y Shippo suspiraron, Inuyasha siguió abrazando a Aome y le acarició lentamente su cabello pegándola a su pecho.

-Inuyasha, deberías dejar que se vaya a su época aunque sea por 1 día, ella necesita estar con su familia, lleva un tiempo sin verlos.-Dijo Miroku.

-De acuerdo, 1 día, para mañana quiero que estés aquí, porque si no, te iré a buscar.-Le dijo Inuyasha a Aome, podía aguantar aunque sea un día sin su pareja.

Aome miró a Inuyasha sonriendo, le dio un beso, se separó y se acercó a Sango.

-Sango, préstame a Kirara.-Le dijo Aome a Sango, ella agarra su bolso, se sube en Kirara y se va, Inuyasha miró por donde se iba Aome, sí que iba a extrañarla.

-Relájate Inuyasha.-Le dijo Miroku, Inuyasha no respondió y se fue a sentar en un árbol, pensaba estar allí hasta que viniera Aome.

*1 hora después, en la época actual

Aome había llegado a su casa, su hermano estaba jugando videojuegos, su abuelo estaba viendo televisión, y su madre estaba en la cocina, como no tenía clases, decidió llamar a su amiga Eri para ver si salían a caminar un rato, cuando le dijo que llamaría al resto de sus amigas para que también fueran, Aome decidió irse a bañarse y prepararse, a los 45 minutos ya estaba lista, por lo que se despidió de su familia y se fue a encontrar con sus amigas en un parque cercano.

-Aome, ¿qué ha pasado con tu novio rebelde?-Le preguntó Ayumi luego de haber estado caminando por unos minutos.

-Todo está bien, aunque llevamos más de una semana peleando más, él está muy preocupado porque cree que estoy enferma.-Dijo Aome para dar un largo suspiro.

-¿Enferma? ¿Sigues enferma de esa enfermedad rara que dijo tu abuelo en la que no te puedes ni levantar de la cama? Yo te veo bien, nos sorprendió mucho que quisieras salir con nosotras estando así.- Dijo Yuka.

-Es que, me dio otra enfermedad.-Dijo Aome riendo, a su abuelo se le estaban acabando las enfermedades para ocultar que estaba yendo a la época feudal.

-Me he sentido muy cansada, vómito por las mañanas, estoy llorando mucho más que antes y me siento mareada, creo que tendré que ir al médico.-

Las amigas de Aome se detienen, hace unos días habían escuchado los síntomas que podían tener las mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas.

-Aome, ¿tu hiciste el amor con tu novio?-Le pregunta Yuka.

-Yo, ehm, si, hace 2 días.-Dijo Aome sin poder evitar sentir como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, tenía algo de vergüenza admitir que hace tan poco había hecho el amor con Inuyasha.

-¿Y ustedes han usado protección?-Le pregunta Eri, las amigas de Aome estaban a punto de pegar un grito en cualquier momento.

Aome niega y baja su cabeza, jamás habían usado protección, mejor dicho, en la época feudal, donde se la había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, no existían preservativos para evitar una enfermedad.

-¡Tenemos que ir a una farmacia y luego a tu casa! ¡Vamos! ¡Se nos hace tarde!-Gritó Ayumi para agarrarle de su muñeca a Aome y comenzar a correr, las 4 corrían hacia una farmacia cercana, Aome esperaba que sus amigas compraran lo que sea que quisieran comprar, y cuando salieron, se acercaron a Aome.

-Tenemos que ir a tu casa.-Le dijo Eri cargando una bolsa con varias cosas dentro que Aome no pudo identificar, las 4 caminaron hacia la casa de Aome, entraron a su habitación, cerraron la puerta, se sentaron en la cama de Aome y Eri sacó las 3 cajas mostrándoselas a Aome.

-Estas son pruebas de embarazo, por lo que nos dices, parece que estas embarazada pero no estamos seguras y necesitamos que te hagas las 3 para estar segura, en las cajas dicen lo que tienes que hacer, te deseamos suerte.-Le dijo Eri para darle un abrazo a Aome y entregarle la prueba, Yuka y Ayumi abrazaron a Aome y le indicaron que se fuera al baño, Aome suspiró, leyó las instrucciones e hizo lo que decía la caja, no creía que estaba embarazada, pero le iba a seguir el juego a sus amigas para asegurarles que ella no tenía un bebé dentro.

Esperó el tiempo necesario para que las 3 pruebas estuvieran listas, volvió a mirar una de las cajas y leyó, cuando aparecía una raya, era que no estaba embarazada, cuando aparecían dos, era que lo estaba, vio las pruebas y abrió sus ojos de golpe, todas mostraban el mismo resultado.

-No puede ser, estoy embarazada.-Dijo Aome asombrada.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) , o dejar un comentario ( post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola, les agradezco por haber leído y por haber comentado, traté de hacer a los personajes lo más parecidos a los del anime, les repito, esta historia tiene 20 capítulos (más el prólogo y el epílogo) y estaré publicando un día sí, un día no, para darles tiempo de leer y no tardarme mucho en publicar, bueno, sin hablar más, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-No puede ser, estoy embarazada.-Dijo Aome asombrada.

Aome no dejaba de ver las pruebas, aparecían las 2 rayas, se colocó una mano sobre su vientre, no podía creer el resultado.

-Estoy embarazada.-Repitió, pero al imaginar a un bebé con las orejas de Inuyasha, sonrió, le encantaría ver a un bebé así.

Pero... Apenas tenía 15 años, ¿cómo iba a hacer para seguir yendo a la época feudal, buscar a Naraku y seguir con la escuela? Ya su vida era complicada, ahora estaría más complicada al tener un bebé.

-Aome, ¿te falta mucho?-Le preguntó Yuka, Aome se estaba tardando demasiado.

Ella se limpió algunas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos y salió cargando las pruebas.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te salió?-Le preguntó Ayumi.

-Estoy embarazada.-Dijo Aome, sus amigas pegaron un grito y la abrazaron con fuerza, le quitaron las pruebas y vieron los resultados, si, estaba embarazada.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Aome! ¡Me alegro que vayas a tener un bebé con tu novio!-Gritó Eri.

-Gracias, chicas, la verdad, esto me da algo de miedo porque tengo apenas 15 años, pero me hace sentir bien que tenga un bebé de Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome para colocarse una mano sobre su vientre, ahora ese lugar le parecía tan especial, sólo por pensar que tenía a un pequeño ser creciendo allí.

-¿Cómo harás con la escuela? Bueno, creo que si te dejan seguirla estando embarazada.-Le dijo Ayumi.

Aome da un largo suspiro, no iba a abandonar la escuela sólo por haber salido embarazada, no iba a dejar de hacer sus cosas sólo porque tuviera un bebé dentro de su vientre.

-Tenemos que dejar descansar a la futura madre, ¡nos veremos otro día!-Gritó Eri para salir de su habitación, Yuka y Ayumi también salieron y dejaron a Aome sola, ella se acostó en su cama y se colocó sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Hola, bebé, soy Aome, tu madre, tu padre no está aquí, mejor dicho, él ni sabe que existes, pero él ya va a saberlo, y sé que te amará tanto como yo te amo.-Dijo Aome, ella se queda dormida, a las horas, la madre de Aome la va a buscar para decirle que la cena estaba lista, pero consiguió las pruebas de embarazo en el piso y las vio, ella sabía muy bien cómo se leían, por lo que al levantar una, la vio bien y luego miró a Aome, pensaba que seguro se había cansado al saber la noticia.

-Aome, despierta.-Le dice susurrando mientras le tocaba el hombro, con su otra mano, seguía agarrando la prueba.

Aome se despierta y ve que su madre cargaba una de las pruebas de embarazo, eso provocó que Aome se asustara y la mirara con miedo.

-No te asustes hija, no estoy molesta, me parece bien que vayas a tener un hijo de Inuyasha, yo de todas formas ya quería ser abuela.-Le dijo la madre de Aome sonriendo, Aome se levanta y la abraza comenzando a llorar, le gustaba que su madre no se molestara por salir embarazada.

-Gracias mamá, ¿pero e Inuyasha? ¿Cómo le voy a decir que estoy embarazada?-

La madre de Aome le da un beso en su frente y la mira a la cara, recordaba las preguntas que se hacía cuando estaba embarazada de ella hace más de 16 años.

-Él va a estar contigo, él te ama, y va a amar a su bebé, ven, vamos a cenar, necesito que mi nieto esté bien nutrido.-Dijo la madre de Aome para separarse, Aome se levanta, guarda las pruebas de embarazo en una gaveta y baja, su hermano y su abuelo la estaban esperando para comer.

-Sota, abuelo, les tengo una noticia, ¡voy a tener un bebé!- Dijo sonriendo, el abuelo de Aome y Sota abrieron sus ojos, Aome se sentó y comenzó a comer tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Esto está delicioso, mamá! ¡Debes hacerlo de nuevo!-Gritó Aome luego de haber tragado.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Voy a tener un bisnieto?-Preguntó el abuelo de Aome.

-Si abuelo, pero no quiero que le digan nada a Inuyasha, le quiero dar la sorpresa.-Dijo Aome riendo.

Luego de comer, Aome se fue a bañar, por poco se queda dormida en la bañera, había olvidado que se había sentido muy cansada, pero al menos, ahora sabía el motivo, al terminar de bañarse, apagó la luz de su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida, pensaba en descansar mucho esa noche.

*Al día siguiente

Aome se despierta y se estira, no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

-Al fin despiertas, ¿pensabas dormir todo el día?-Le pregunta Inuyasha sentado desde el rincón donde siempre se sentaba en la cama de Aome, ella frunce el ceño y cuando le iba a responder, siente unas terribles ganas de vomitar, por lo que se levanta, va corriendo al baño y comienza a vomitar, Inuyasha se acerca a ella y le acaricia lentamente su espalda mientras le sostenía su cabello.

Cuando Aome termina de vomitar, se lava la boca y abraza a Inuyasha colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé.-Le dijo Aome sintiendo que salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Inuyasha se sonroja y cierra sus ojos, seguía preocupado de que Aome estuviera enferma, por lo que abrió sus ojos, y la apartó un poco para verla.

-¿Qué tienes? Ya llevas varios días vomitando por las mañanas, me tienes preocupado Aome.-Dijo lo último susurrando, le daba vergüenza admitir que se procuraba por su pareja.

-Estoy bien, es normal, Inuyasha, en unas semanas se me va a quitar.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo, ella rompe el abrazo y comienza a caminar saliendo del baño, Inuyasha no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿por qué decía que era normal? ¿Será por culpa de eso que le venía mensualmente a las mujeres cuando botaban sangre? No, Aome olía diferente, y nunca la había visto vomitando así cuando le venía.

-Me voy a vestir, si quieres bajas para desayunar.-Le dijo Aome quitándose la camisa que tenía como pijama, Inuyasha, al verla, desvío la mirada sonrojándose, a pesar de tener 6 semanas siendo novio de Aome y el haber hecho el amor, le seguía dando vergüenza el verla quitarse la ropa.

-Yo te espero aquí, estas muy extraña, y no quiero que te de otro de esos mareos y que te caigas, como te pasó hace unos días.-Le dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, Aome se queda callada y se viste lentamente, Inuyasha pudo notar que Aome estaba un poco más gorda, aunque a simple vista no se le notaba, pudo darse cuenta de eso, ella tenía casi 2 semanas vomitando todos los días, además que a veces comía poco porque algunas cosas le daban asco.

-¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Bajemos!-Gritó Aome agarrando la mano de Inuyasha, ellos bajaron y vieron a la familia de Aome desayunando tranquilamente, cuando la madre y el abuelo de Aome vieron a Inuyasha, sonrieron, allí estaba el futuro padre del hijo de Aome.

-Inuyasha, siéntate querido, ya te voy a dar el desayuno, ¿cómo durmieron? ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Aome?-Preguntó la madre de Aome, Inuyasha y Aome se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Sota no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, se la imaginaba gorda con el vientre inflamado, y luego se imaginaba cargando al hijo de Aome e Inuyasha.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Sota?-Le pregunta Aome frunciendo el ceño.

Sota mueve su cabeza negando y vuelve a mirar su comida.

-No es nada, sólo imaginaba cuando te pusieras gorda.-

-¿Gorda? ¿Por qué se va a poner gorda?-Le pregunta Inuyasha extrañado, a Aome se le cayó uno de los palillos con los que comía, lo recogió y volvió a comer.

-Sota siempre anda diciendo tonterías, ¿no es así?-Le preguntó Aome riendo nerviosa, ellos siguieron comiendo, y cuando terminaron, la madre de Aome le entregó la mochila a Inuyasha, ya que sabía que Aome no podía cargar nada pesado, todos se despidieron e Inuyasha y Aome se metieron al pozo, cuando salieron estando en la época feudal, Aome sintió un mareo y abrazó a Inuyasha.

-Ah... Un mareo.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Inuyasha la carga y la lleva hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde estaban todos sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien Aome?-Le pregunta Sango acercándose, Aome se baja de los brazos de Inuyasha al sentir que se le había quitado el mareo, y se acerca a Sango.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar? Shippo, te traje los dulces que tanto te gustan, están en la mochila, ya regresamos.-Dijo Aome saliendo de la cabaña junto a Sango dejando a todos los presentes asombrados, si, Aome estaba demasiado extraña.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien con Inuyasha?-Le pregunta Sango.

-Todo está muy bien pero...-Da un profundo respiro y se coloca sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Estoy embarazada.-

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) , o dejar un comentario ( post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por haber comentado, y a los que no han comentado, también les agradezco por seguir esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-Estoy embarazada.-

-Por eso he estado tan enferma, en mi época, existen unas pruebas caseras para saber si estas embarazada, y... Si lo estoy, ya mi familia lo sabe, y todos están felices de que vaya a tener un bebé de Inuyasha.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo, Sango tenía su boca abierta, todo pareció tener sentido, sabía que su amiga estaba enferma, pero jamás pensó que estaba embarazada.

-Estoy feliz por ti, espero que Inuyasha y tu sean muy felices con su hijo.-Le dijo Sango para darle un abrazo a Aome, ella corresponde al abrazo y deciden volver a la cabaña, pensaba en decirle a Inuyasha que iba a tener un bebé, por lo que al llegar, se sienta al lado de Inuyasha, le agarra sus manos y lo mira a la cara.

-Inuyasha, estoy embarazada, ¡vamos a ser padres!-

Todos los presentes (menos Sango) abrieron más sus ojos, Shippo se comenzó a emocionar, por fin iba a tener un hermano menor, Miroku estaba asombrado, sabía que habían hecho el amor, pero jamás pensó que Inuyasha y Aome serían padres, la anciana Kaede miraba a Aome, no creyó que Aome estuviera embarazada, e Inuyasha... El andaba con su boca abierta, iba a ser padre, iba a tener un bebé con la persona que más amaba, y eso le alegraba.

Aome, al no ver una rápida reacción de Inuyasha, soltó sus manos y se comenzó a levantar, Inuyasha le agarró su mano, la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Aome, ¿de verdad vamos a ser padres?-

Aome asiente y cierra sus ojos, Inuyasha le comenzó a acariciar lentamente su espalda, si antes la cuidaba mucho, ahora la cuidaría más.

-Gracias.-Le dice susurrando Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Aome viéndolo extrañada, Inuyasha le da un beso en su frente y coloca una mano sobre su vientre, todas esas preguntas que tenía, de por qué Aome estaba extraña, se respondieron en un segundo.

-Por darme otra razón para ser feliz contigo.-

-Inuyasha...-Dijo su nombre sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes, se comienza a escuchar un llanto, y cuando vieron, era Shippo que estaba llorando.

-¿Shippo? ¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunta Aome levantándose y acercándose a Shippo, éste salta y se termina tirando encima de Aome abrazándola, ella corresponde al abrazo riendo, suponía que Shippo lloraba por estar feliz de que sería hermano mayor.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con Aome!-Gritó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño no quería que ni Aome ni su cachorro se lastimaran.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!-Gritó Shippo sin dejar de llorar ignorando a Inuyasha, Aome le siguió abrazando y a los segundos se separaron, luego Miroku, la anciana Kaede y Sango abrazaron a Aome y luego felicitaron a Inuyasha, todos pensaban en celebrar que sabían que venía un nuevo integrante.

-¿Y cómo piensa hacer señorita Aome?-Le pregunta Miroku a Aome.

-Pienso seguir con mis estudios y seguir con ustedes buscado a Naraku, nada va a cambiar.-Dijo Aome sentada con Shippo en sus brazos.

-Eso ni lo pienses, tú vas a descansar, nosotros buscaremos a Naraku y tú te quedarás aquí.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome lo miró frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha no iba a decidir lo que haría con su vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera y tú no vas a decidir!-Gritó Aome molesta.

Shippo se asustó, pegó un brinco y se sentó al lado de Aome, tenía tiempo que no la veía tan molesta.

-¡Claro que si lo voy a hacer! ¡Tienes a mi cachorro en tu vientre! ¡Y no voy a permitir que le pase nada!-

Aome bajó su mirada comenzando a llorar por la rabia, cuando Inuyasha vio que ella comenzó a llorar, levantó sus manos pensando en tocarla ya que eso la calmaba un poco.

-¡¿Entonces todo lo que te importa es el bebé?! ¡¿Yo no te importo?!-

-Aome, no es lo que quise de...-

-¡Abajo!-Gritó Aome interrumpiéndolo, se levantó y salió de la cabaña cuando vio a Inuyasha besar el suelo, Inuyasha levantó su cabeza y se sentó, sus amigos no lo dejaban de ver.

-Eres un perro idiota, hasta yo sé que las mujeres se ponen sensibles cuando están embarazadas.-Dijo Shippo suspirando, Inuyasha le dio un golpe y fue a buscar a Aome.

Ella no iba muy lejos, caminaba rápidamente llorando, Inuyasha se puso delante de ella y la abrazó acostando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me importan ambos! ¡Los amo a ambos y no quiero que nada malo les pase! No me lo perdonaría si algo les llega a pasar.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se sonrojó y colocó sus manos en la espalda de Inuyasha correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Pero Inuyasha, tienes que entender que no puedo dejar de vivir mi vida, yo voy a cuidar a nuestro hijo, pero quiero seguir con ustedes y con mis estudios.-

Inuyasha se quedó callado y dio un suspiro, sabía que si le decía que no, iba a terminar en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, pero no te pienso dejar sola, cuando vayas a esa escuela yo te voy a acompañar, a partir de ahora estarás siempre conmigo.-Le dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome levanta su mirada y le da un beso en sus labios, tenía que aguantar si quería seguir haciendo sus cosas.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.-Le dijo colocando le una mano en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, niña tonta.-Le dijo Inuyasha para volver a darle un beso en sus labios.

Las cosas apenas se estaban comenzando a complicar en la vida de Aome e Inuyasha, y aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story) , o dejar un comentario ( post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Aome e Inuyasha iban caminando hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero Aome se detuvo al ver una fruta en un árbol.

-¡Pásame esa fruta!-Gritó Aome señalando.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, se subió y fue a buscar la fruta que quería Aome, pero cuando se la entrega, Aome niega y lo pone en el suelo.

-¡Esa no era! ¡Quiero la que está más arriba!-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y fue a buscar la fruta, nuevamente, cuando se la entrega, Aome niega y señala al árbol.

-¡Te dije que esa, Inuyasha!-

-¡Comete la maldita fruta de una vez!-Gritó Inuyasha molesto, Aome comenzó a llorar e Inuyasha suspiró y fue a buscar la fruta, cuando la consiguió, Aome la agarró y comenzó a comer con gusto.

-¡Está deliciosa! ¡Gracias Inu!-Gritó, Inuyasha ladeo su cabeza, era la primera vez que le decía así.

Al terminar de comer la fruta, Inuyasha se detiene a pocos pasos de la cabaña.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Aome.

-¿Cómo te enteraste que estabas embarazada?-Le pregunta Inuyasha, ahora que recordaba, ella no le había dicho como se había enterado.

-Me hice unas pruebas caseras, ya mi familia sabe que esperamos un bebé.-

Inuyasha ríe y coloca su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Aome.

-Eso explica por qué tu familia estuvo tan rara cuando yo fui.-Dijo Inuyasha.

*2 semanas después

-Cálmate Inuyasha.- Le dijo Aome sentada a su lado.

-No me gusta este sitio.-Dijo Inuyasha, ese cargaba su gorra para tapar sus orejas, se encontraban esperando afuera de un consultorio, la madre de Aome había hablado con el doctor de la familia y le contó sobre el embarazo de Aome y que era novia de un medio demonio, iban a ver cómo estaba el bebé, Inuyasha había aceptado de una vez al saber que era necesario para la salud de su pareja y de su cachorro.

 _ **"-Aome, deberías ir con el doctor Akio, ¿te acuerdas de él? Ya yo le conté sobre tu relación con Inuyasha, él me dijo que era posible que su hijo se pareciera a su padre, ¿no es lindo?-Le preguntó la madre de Aome a Aome mientras comían, Aome se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha, ella comía calmadamente y él comía desesperado su ramen.**_

 _ **-¿Para que necesitas ver a un doctor?-Preguntó Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Porque necesitamos saber si el bebé y Aome están bien, si quieren les pido una cita para esta semana, ¿les parece bien?-Preguntó la madre de Aome.**_

 _ **-¿Si están bien? ¡Necesitamos ir! ¡Ellos tienen que estar bien!-gritó Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Demonios...-Dijo Aome susurrando, su madre lo había convencido fácilmente."**_

\- ¿Aome Higurashi? Ya es tu turno.-Dijo la secretaria, Aome e Inuyasha se levantan y comienzan a caminar entrando al consultorio.

-Hola Aome, ha pasado un largo tiempo, y tú debes ser Inuyasha, soy el doctor Akio Takatsuki.-Dijo el doctor, él era un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, y usaba lentes.

-Hola doctor, si, ha pasado un largo tiempo.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, el doctor les señala unas sillas para que se sienten y cuando lo hacen, él se sienta al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? Tu madre me dijo que te has sentido cansada y con náuseas.-

-Si doctor, me he de todo muy cansada, vómito por las mañanas, he tenido náuseas, he estado llorando mucho más, y me estoy comenzando a sentir gorda.-Dijo Aome, el doctor anotó en una hoja y luego se levantó.

-De acuerdo, voy a pedirte que te coloques una bata para poder hacerte un examen intrauterino y poder ver a tu bebé, ¿te parece bien?-Le preguntó el doctor sonriendo, Aome se levantó, agarró una bata que estaba en la camilla, y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, Inuyasha la siguió pensando en meterse con ella y ayudarla a cambiarse.

-No, necesito hacer esto sola, sólo serán unos minutos, te puedes quedar con el doctor.-Le dijo Aome colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le agarró su brazo.

-Te dije que no te pensaba dejar sola.-

-Inuyasha, no quieres que diga la palabra delante del doctor, ¿cierto?-Le preguntó Aome, esa la manera en la que ella ganaba las discusiones con Inuyasha.

Éste suspiró y dejó que se metiera en el baño a cambiarse, Inuyasha se quedó cerca de donde se cambiaba Aome.

-Eres muy afortunado de tenerla, Aome es una persona muy buena y especial, sé que puede ser algo difícil, pero ella es muy fácil de querer.-Dijo el doctor, Inuyasha no dijo nada y se quedó viéndolo, esas cosas ya las sabía.

A los pocos minutos, Aome sale del baño usando sólo la bata, el doctor le dice que se acueste en la camilla, y cuando lo hace, le abre la bata comenzando a tocarle los senos, eso provocó que tanto Aome como Inuyasha se sonrojaran.

-¡¿Que cree que hace?!-Gritó Inuyasha agarrándole la mano con la que le tocaba los senos.

-Estoy viendo si ya se ha comenzado a producir la leche, ¿no has notado que sus senos están más grandes? Te deben estar doliendo, ¿no Aome?-Le preguntó el doctor, Aome asiente lentamente sin dejar el sonrojo, era cierto, sus senos le habían comenzado a doler.

-Ahora voy a meterte el aparato para poder ver al bebé.-Dijo el doctor sacando un largo aparato, lo acercó a la vagina de Aome y lo introdujo, ella gimió y le agarró el brazo a Inuyasha, el frunció el ceño, ¡era el único capaz de tocarle esa parte a Aome!

-¡Saque eso de allí!-Gritó abrazando a Aome, ella le acaricia su brazo y lo mira jadeando.

-Quiero ver... Al bebé... Así lo podremos...ver... Rela...jate.-

Inuyasha mira fijamente al doctor y luego vuelve a mirar a Aome, ella comenzaba a recuperar su aliento.

-Todo se ve bien, tienes 8 semanas de embarazo, ¿lo logran ver? ¿Ven esa pelota? Eso es.-Dijo el doctor señalando a la pantalla, a Aome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque apenas era una pelota y no se podía ver bien sus partes ni parecía un bebé, le parecía hermoso.

Inuyasha ladeaba su cabeza viendo la pantalla, no lograba ver nada, pero el doctor comenzó a mover su dedo tocando la pantalla enseñando el tamaño del bebé, Inuyasha vio a Aome, le parecía tan tierna que estuviese emocionada al ver a su hijo.

El doctor sacó el aparato, e Inuyasha ayudó a Aome a levantarse, ellos se fueron a sentar en las sillas y el doctor comenzó a anotar en una hoja.

-Te voy a mandar a tomar unas vitaminas, puedes seguir llevando tu vida normalmente, pero si estas cansada, descansa, su bebé se ve muy sano, para la semana que lleva, todo parece ir en orden, oh, y pueden seguir haciendo el amor como regularmente lo hacen, sólo que tienen que tener un poco de cuidado.-Dijo el doctor, tanto Inuyasha como Aome se sonrojaron por el comentario de hacer el amor.

-Te puedes ir a cambiar, mientras, yo voy hablando con tu novio.-Le dijo el doctor a Aome, ella se levantó y se fue al baño a cambiarse la ropa, el doctor miró a Inuyasha y le entregó unas hojas junto con las fotos del ecograma que había sacado.

-Debes evitar que ella agarre cosas pesadas y no se moleste tanto, aunque es normal que las mujeres estén más sensibles, hay que evitar que se sientan peor de lo que ya se sienten.-Dijo el doctor, a los minutos Aome sale del baño y se acerca a Inuyasha.

-Ya pueden irse, nos veremos en un mes, será posible determinar si tendrá las orejitas de su padre y el sexo que tendrá.-

Aome agradece y salen, luego le cuentan a la madre de Aome lo que pasó mostrándole las fotos del ecograma, después Aome e Inuyasha van a la habitación de la menor, ella quería estar un rato a solas con Inuyasha antes de ir a cenar.

-No puedo creer que nuestro bebé esté creciendo tanto.-Le dijo Aome acostada en su cama, Inuyasha se acercó y se puso encima de ella.

-Me encantaría que se pareciera a ti.-Le dijo para darle un beso en sus labios, Aome lo abrazó colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y luego rompen el beso y se miran.

-¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te estás poniendo?-

Aome se sonroja y cierra sus ojos, Inuyasha baja y acuesta su cabeza sobre su vientre.

-Hola, cachorro, soy tu padre, ya quiero ver cuando sepamos si eres hembra o macho, nosotros te amamos mucho, y tu madre, aunque a veces es una tonta, se está preparando para tenerte en su vientre, espero que la trates bien, no la lastimes que ella llora muy rápido.-Dijo Inuyasha riendo, Aome frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar reír a los segundos, se sentía extraño de que Inuyasha le estuviese hablando a su hijo, siendo tan pequeño.

Luego, fueron a cenar, Aome tenía antojos de chocolate por lo que ella e Inuyasha fueron a comprar, Inuyasha tenía mucho cuidado por si ella se caía o alguien la golpeaba, Aome pensaba que Inuyasha estaba exagerando un poco.

2 meses tenía Aome, y todavía faltaban 7 meses para seguir viviendo esta hermosa y complicada aventura, que es el embarazo.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

*2 semanas después

Aome tenía las 10 semanas de embarazo, aún no parecía embarazada pero se notaba un poco gorda, Inuyasha seguía cuidando a Aome, y esta última semana, ella había querido ir a la escuela, aunque Inuyasha se había negado, ella igual fue, Inuyasha la siguió y vio como Aome estaba viendo una clase.

Aome recordaba lo que había pasado hace unas horas, antes de haberse ido a la escuela.

 _ **"-Tengo todo listo, ya me voy, nos vemos.- Dijo Aome cargando su mochila.**_

 _ **-¿Nos vemos? ¿Estás loca? Te dije que te iba a acompañar, ¿cuantas veces debo repetirte que no pienso dejarte sola ni un minuto?-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.**_

 _ **Aome suspira y se coloca su mano sobre su frente, si se ponía a discutir con Inuyasha, iba a llegar más tarde.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, vamos.-Aome se puso en la espalda de Inuyasha y el la cargó, rápidamente habían llegado a la escuela, Inuyasha cargaba una gorra para tapar sus orejas."**_

-Higurashi, pase al frente y resuelva el segundo ejercicio.-Dijo el profesor sacando a Aome de sus pensamientos, a los minutos termina su clase y sale con sus amigas caminando lentamente, pero cuando pensaba en acercarse a Inuyasha, Hojo se acerca a Aome.

-Hola Higurashi, ¿podemos hablar?-Le pregunta sonrojándose un poco, Aome asiente y se sientan en unas de las bancas, las amigas de Aome miraban desde cerca estando escondidas, querían escuchar la conversación de ambos.

Inuyasha se acercó a las amigas de Aome y las miró.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Aome está hablando con ese idiota?-

-Eso es lo que queremos saber, no digas nada.-Le dijo Yuka susurrando.

-Higurashi, he oído que te enfermaste de nuevo, pero me alegro ver que estas mejor.-

Aome río, agarró sus propias manos y entrelazó sus dedos, tenía que decirle que no había podido ir a la escuela porque a su maravilloso novio no quería que le pasara nada.

-Estoy mejor, me he sentido algo cansada, pero descansando se quita.-

-Oye, también quería hablarte de otra cosa.-Dijo Hojo, Aome se da cuenta que él se comienza a poner nervioso y ella lo mira extrañada.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, de hace un tiempo lo estoy.-Le dijo, tanto Aome como sus amigas se asombran, Inuyasha tuvo que tener mucho autocontrol para evitar ir hacia allá e interrumpirlos.

-Lo siento Hojo, yo estoy embarazada, mi novio y yo vamos a ser padres, lo lamento.-Le dijo Aome agarrándole una mano, Inuyasha no aguantó más y fue para allá, se sentó al lado de Aome, le soltó su mano con la que tenía agarrada a Hojo y agarró su mano.

-¿Inuyasha?-Preguntó Aome, esperaba que Inuyasha no hubiera escuchado su conversación.

-Ella tiene razón, vamos a tener un hijo, así que no pienses que ella va a corresponder tus sentimientos, ella sólo me ama a mi.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Hojo se vuelve a poner nervioso, pero no podía creer que Aome estaba embarazada de su novio.

-Está bien, espero que puedan ser muy felices juntos, suerte, Higurashi.-Dijo Hojo para levantarse e irse, las amigas de Aome se fueron detrás de Hojo, pensaba en hablar con él.

-No puedo creer que él estuviera enamorado de mi.-Le dijo Aome a Inuyasha para dar un largo suspiro.

-Tu sabias que el sentía algo, no te hagas la tonta.-Dijo Inuyasha nuevamente frunciendo el ceño, Aome se comienza a levantar y el la carga colocándola en su espalda.

-Vamos a tu casa, necesitas descansar, y luego nos iremos al Sengoku, tenemos varios días acá.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar, Aome cerró sus ojos y acostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, iba a aprovechar en dormir mientras llegaban.

*Unas horas después

Aome se despierta estando acostada en su cama, Inuyasha no estaba, ella apenas se levantó, sintió un mareo, cuanto odiaba sentir esos desgraciados mareos.

Recordaba haber estado sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, jamás pensó que se quedaría dormida, bajó y vio a Inuyasha viendo una película con Sota, estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunta Aome.

-Vemos una película de miedo, mamá y el abuelo salieron.-Dijo Sota.

-¿Puedes preparar algo de comer?-Preguntó Sota, Aome dio un suspiro y fue a preparar palomitas en el microondas, Inuyasha había estado tan concentrado viendo la película que no le había hecho caso.

Cuando trae las palomitas y se sienta al lado de Inuyasha, agarra un poco y acuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres palomitas?-Le pregunta Aome a Inuyasha, el agarra y come, Aome se lo había hecho probar hace un largo tiempo.

Aome se asusta por el grito que hace el monstruo de la película y abraza con fuerza a Inuyasha, al oler el olor de miedo, Inuyasha la mira.

-¿Estas asustada? Eso no es real, has visto demonios más horribles que eso.-Dijo Inuyasha, Sota agarra las palomitas y comienza a comerlas mientras los ve, le gustaba verlos hablar.

-Eso es diferente, no hemos enfrentado demonios en mucho tiempo, y ahora que estoy embarazada me da miedo por el bebé.-Dijo Aome sintiéndose avergonzada por lo que decía, ¿por qué tenía miedo de algo que no la iba a atacar?

Inuyasha ríe, le da un beso en su frente y la abraza haciendo que ella colocara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres demasiado tonta, nada le pasará al cachorro teniendo al gran medio demonio para protegerlos.-

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos, Sota e Inuyasha siguen viendo la película hasta que termina, cuando acaba, Aome se levanta y va a preparar la cena.

-Voy a preparar ramen, siéntense.-Dijo Aome, ella cocina y luego comienzan a comer, Inuyasha le insistía en que tenía que comer mucho.

-¡Qué no quiero más!-Gritó Aome frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes que comer si quieres que el cachorro crezca bien-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome siguió comiendo y dejó que Inuyasha colocara ramen en su plato, ellos terminaron de comer y Aome lavó los platos, a los minutos, llegan la madre y el abuelo de Aome y se sientan.

-Mira lo que te traje Aome, te va a encantar.-Dijo la madre sacando unas botitas de color rojo, Aome las agarró y las pegó a su pecho.

-¡Que bellas mamá! ¡Estoy segura que al bebé le van a caber! ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?-

-¿Mh? Me gusta es el color, sólo eso.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome pegó las botitas sobre su pecho y luego fueron a dormir, Aome se acostó en su cama y se comenzó a mover, no podía dormir, Inuyasha, al verla, se levanta de su sitio habitual y se acostó a su lado.

-¿Por qué será que ya no estas pudiendo dormir sino te abrazo?-Le pregunta Inuyasha, Aome acuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho, tenía razón, ella tenía días sin dormir si Inuyasha no se acostaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué no te gustaron las botitas que compró mi madre? Eso fue muy grosero "me gusta es el color", ¡vamos!-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha suspiró y le comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cabello.

-Eres... Sólo son unos malditos zapatos, no tienes que ponerte así.-

Aome levantó su cabeza y lo miró molesta, pensaba que alguien dormiría en el piso esa noche.

-¡Cuando es del bebé no son malditas cosas! ¡Y él te puede escuchar no digas groserías!

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es así, el doctor nos hubiera dicho, y duérmete, mañana tendremos que ir al Sengoku.-Le dijo Inuyasha, tenía que tener paciencia, aunque se le estaba acabando rápidamente.

Aome se levantó y caminó saliendo de su cuarto, todos dormían, por lo que su casa estaba en total silencio, ella caminó hasta quedarse en el sofá, encendió la televisión, le puso bajo volumen y se puso a verla, Inuyasha bajó y la vio medio dormida, apagó el televisor, la cargó y la llevó a su habitación.

-Eres una tonta.-Le dijo riendo, esas que hacia Aome, provocaba que la amara cada vez más.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia, y espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

*2 semanas después

Era el día de la consulta, Naraku no había aparecido de hace mucho tiempo, por lo Aome agradecía de que no pasara nada malo estando en el Sengoku, Aome ya tenía los 3 meses de embarazo, y eso se comenzaba a notar, tenía su vientre un poco inflamado, y a Shippo le encantaba hablarle a la barriga de Aome.

-Yo voy a cuidarte, ¡seré el mejor hermano mayor que has tenido!-Le gritó Shippo al vientre de Aome, ella le acariciaba su cabeza, de todos sus amigos, era el que notaba más entusiasmo por el hijo de Aome e Inuyasha.

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, lo prometo, ¡hermanito!-Gritó Shippo para darle un beso a su pequeño bulto, Shippo comienza a tener sueño por lo que Aome se acuesta en el piso de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Shippo se acostó encima de ella y ambos cerraron sus ojos, a los minutos, llega Inuyasha y carga la mochila de Aome.

-Es hora de irnos.-Le dijo, Aome acuesta lentamente a Shippo en el piso, le da un beso en su frente y se va, camina lentamente con Inuyasha hasta el pozo, cuando lo pasan y salen, Aome comienza a caminar pero se detiene.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Inuyasha poniéndose a su lado, Aome coloca sus manos sobre su vientre y varias lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Se está moviendo! ¡El bebé se está moviendo por primera vez!-Gritó, Inuyasha rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre su vientre sintiendo como su hijo se movía, era muy extraño, pero le gustaba.

-Está creciendo nuestro cachorro.-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, siguen sintiendo como se mueve por unos segundos hasta que se queda quieto, Aome ve a su madre leyendo un libro de cocina en la sala, a su abuelo viendo televisión, y a su hermano jugando con un videojuego.

-¡Ya llegamos!-Gritó Aome, su madre se levanta y le da un abrazo.

-Al fin llegan, tienen que apurarse si quieren ir a la consulta con el doctor.-Inuyasha va a su habitación, deja su mochila y luego baja, Aome se encontraba hablando con su madre.

-Hasta luego, señora.-Le dijo Inuyasha a la madre de Aome, Aome se despide de su familia y sale con Inuyasha, a los pocos minutos estaban esperando afuera del consultorio del doctor.

-¿Aome? Ya pueden pasar.-Dijo la secretaria, cuando Aome e Inuyasha pasan, saludan al doctor, y se sientan en unas sillas.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Aome?-Le pregunta el doctor a Aome.

-Me he sentido muy bien, el bebé ya se mueve, he sentido más asco por las comidas y la ropa ya no me está quedando.-

-Debes usar ropa de maternidad, ya por lo menos pasaste el tiempo en que se puede producir un aborto espontáneo, necesito que te acuestes en la camilla para poder ver al bebé, hoy podrán ver su sexo.-Dijo el doctor, Aome se levanta, y se acuesta en la camilla, el doctor le pide que se baje un poco el pantalón y cuando lo hace, le pone un líquido frío y pone un aparato.

-Veamos... Aquí puedo ver que todo está bien, aquí están las orejitas de su padre, ¿las ven?-

Tanto Inuyasha como Aome, ven a la pantalla, Inuyasha se asombra y Aome ríe, su bebé sería un medio demonio después de todo.

-También puedo observar su sexo, ¿lo quieren saber?-

-Sí, doctor.-Dijo Aome rápidamente.

-Es una niña.-Dijo el doctor, Aome comienza a llorar y sigue viendo hacia la pantalla, podía ver claramente a su hija, podía ver esas hermosas orejitas que le recordaban a Inuyasha.

-¿Una niña?-Le preguntó Aome al doctor sin dejar de llorar, Inuyasha miraba a la pantalla reconociendo esas orejitas y viendo la figura de su hija, le parecía que había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí, felicidades.-El doctor quita el aparato de su vientre, Aome se levanta, el doctor anota en una hoja algunas cosas, Inuyasha y Aome se van y llegan a la casa de Aome.

-¡Mamá! ¡Sota! ¡Abuelo! ¡Les tenemos una noticia!-Gritó, su familia al parecer había salido, por lo que Aome caminó hacia Inuyasha que estaba parado en medio de la sala.

-Estamos solos.-Le dijo sonriendo, Aome colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y lo miro.

-¿Te gustaría... Ehm, hacer el amor?-

Le pregunta sonrojándose un poco, Inuyasha se sonroja y coloca sus manos a la cintura de Aome, hace unos días habían hecho el amor, su vida sexual seguía estando activa a pesar de estar Aome embarazada.

-Hay que aprovechar que estamos solos, ¿quieres hacerlo?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha no le responde, la carga llevándola a su habitación, cierra la puerta y la acuesta en la cama.

-Tenemos que ser rápidos, tonta.-Le dijo Inuyasha.

Aome lo abraza del cuello y le da un beso, Inuyasha mete sus manos dentro de la camisa de Aome acariciándole lentamente su pecho, iban a hacer el amor durante un largo rato.

.

.

.

.

-Inuyasha, estoy muy feliz de que vayamos a tener una niña.-Le dijo Aome colocándose una mano sobre su vientre, ambos estaban vestidos, Inuyasha se encontraba acostado en la cama de Aome.

-Será una gran medio demonio, yo le voy a enseñar muchas cosas.-Le dijo Inuyasha, se imaginaba enseñándole a su hija técnicas de combate para que ella pudiera defenderse sola.

Aome acostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Sabes? El que no haya aparecido Naraku, nos da algo de ventaja, también de que hemos tenido unas semanas tranquilas en el Sengoku.-

Inuyasha le comienza a acariciar su cabello y huele como Aome se relajaba, eso provocaba que también se relajara.

-Me alegro que ambos estén bien, yo los voy a proteger, no dejaré que nada malo les pase.-Eso era algo que me gustaba repetirle a Aome, le gustaba recordarle que estaba allí para ella.

-Y Shippo está muy emocionado, el será un buen hermano mayor, lo quiero mucho.-Dijo Aome comenzando a quedarse dormida, a Inuyasha a veces le daba celos que hablara tan bien del menor.

-Deja de hablar de ese mocoso, la que importa es nuestra hija, no él.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome se queda dormida, Inuyasha la acuesta lentamente en la cama y sale del cuarto, había escuchado que la familia de Aome había llegado.

-Inuyasha, querido, compramos pizza, ¿quieres llamar a Aome para que también coma?-Le pregunta la madre de Aome a Inuyasha, este asiente y va al cuarto de Aome, ella no podía perder una comida si quería que la cachorra seguía creciendo bien.

-Niña tonta, despierta, tu madre compró comida.-Le dijo tocándole el brazo, Aome se despierta, se estira y sale del cuarto medio dormida.

-Tienes que abrir más los ojos, te puedes caer.-Le dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño detrás de ella, Aome bajó lentamente las escaleras y llegó a la mesa donde comía su familia.

-¿Cómo les fue en el médico?-Preguntó la madre de Aome, Aome agarra un pedazo de la pizza y se lo mete en la boca comiéndolo con gusto, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, hace mucho tiempo que Aome le había dado de probar la pizza.

-Nos fue bien, vamos a tener una niña.-Dijo Aome luego de tragar, la madre de Aome se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su hija.

-¡¿Una niña?! ¡Felicidades! ¡No puedo creer que voy a tener una nieta!-

-¿Cómo piensan llamarla, hermana?-Le pregunta Sota a Aome, Aome agarra un vaso, lo llena de refresco y lo toma.

-No lo sé, no hemos pensado en eso.-

-¡Mañana tenemos que ir a comprarle cosas! Quiero que mi nieta tenga mucha ropa, si ella va a estar saltando de una época a otra, quiero que esté bien abrigada.-Dijo la madre de Aome, Aome río y siguieron hablando, el día siguiente iba a estar muy ocupado.

* * *

Tendrán una niña Aome e Inuyasha, la pregunta ahora, es… ¿Cómo se llamará? Inuyasha celoso de Shippo,¿no les parece tierno? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, que lo disfruten.

Respondiendo el comentario de Viki Mel:

La historia se llama así por algo que va a ocurrir al final, como yo soy mala con los títulos, el nombre lo escogí cuando ya estaba terminando la historia, en los últimos capítulos se va a escuchar mucho esa frase…

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

*4 semanas después

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde que la madre de Aome había llevado a Aome a comprar ropa para la bebé, ese había sido un largo para ella, Inuyasha la acompañaba junto con Sota, pero ambos quisieron ponerse a jugar en un sitio de juegos en el centro comercial mientras las mujeres hacían las compras, por un momento, Aome envidió a Inuyasha, parecía que su madre quería comprar todo lo que había en el centro comercial.

 _ **"Vamos a jugar amigo orejas de perro, te va a encantar este sitio, mientras mamá y mi hermana compran cosas podemos estar allá.-Le dijo Sota agarrándole la mano, Inuyasha se deja guiar y van al sitio donde habían juegos, mientras tanto, la madre de Aome y Aome se metieron en una tienda para ropa de bebés.**_

 _ **-Deberíamos comprar estos guantes, o mejor, estos, zapatitos, o este hermoso gorro.-Dijo la madre de Aome cargando varias ropas, Aome suspiró y se alejó de ella, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y vio una camisa roja, estaba hecha con un tipo de tela que le recordaba mucho a la ropa de Inuyasha.**_

 _ **Agarró la camisa y se acercó a su madre, ella había agarrado más camisas, pantalones y gorros para su nieta.**_

 _ **-Me gusta este.-Le dijo Aome mostrándole la camisa, su madre lo miró y lo agarró, también le recordaba a lo que usaba Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Es lindo, ¡pero mira todo lo que agarré para la bebé! Lástima que Inuyasha no esté aquí, porque si no le gustaría.-**_

 _ **'-Si, sobre todo le gustaría estar aquí-'Pensó Aome, pagaron y fueron a buscar a Inuyasha y a Sota, Aome río al ver a Inuyasha en un auto de carreras manejando.**_

 _ **-Nos vamos.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha deja de jugar y Sota se acerca a su madre.**_

 _ **-¿Podemos irnos más tarde?-Le pregunta Sota a su madre.**_

 _ **-No cariño, tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde, y tenemos que ir a comer.-Dijo la madre de Aome, Sota suspiró y salió, Inuyasha le quitó las bolsas que cargaba Aome y comenzaron a caminar, Inuyasha cargaba en su cabeza una gorra de béisbol.**_

 _ **-¿Te sientes bien?-Le pregunta Inuyasha a Aome, ella asiente y le agarra su mano, Inuyasha se sonroja y siguen caminando.**_

 _ **Llegan a un sitio de comida, piden, se sientan y comienza a comer, al terminar, deciden irse a la casa de Aome, el día había sido demasiado largo".**_

Ahora Aome tenía 4 meses de embarazo, ya tenía un pequeño pero notable bulto en su abdomen, apenas sus hormonas se estaban calmando.

 _ **"-¡Eres un tonto!-Gritó Aome, estaban en el Sengoku.**_

 _ **-¡No lo soy! ¡Solo te digo que debes quedarte acá y no volver a tu época!-Gritó Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, cerca se encontraban Shippo, Miroku y Sango mirándolos, ese tipo de pelea era algo habitual en ellos.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?! ¡Quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Ver a mis amigas y a mi familia!-**_

 _ **-¡Estas embarazada! ¡No puedes hacer las cosas que hacías antes de estarlo!-Gritó Inuyasha, Aome bajó su mirada y comenzó a llorar, si antes era sensible, ahora lo era mucho más.**_

 _ **-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacer nada porque estoy embarazada?-**_

 _ **Inuyasha, al verla llorar, la abrazó y le acarició lentamente su cabello.**_

 _ **-No quise decir eso, bueno, sí pero... No puedes estar en tu época, tienes que estar aquí conmigo.-**_

 _ **Aome rompe el abrazo, y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.**_

 _ **-¡Tú puedes estar conmigo en mi época! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Abajo!-Gritó, gracias al conjuro que tenía el collar de Inuyasha, este fue al piso, Aome se acomodó su camisa y comenzó a caminar alejándose de todos.**_

 _ **-Esa estúpida...-Dijo Inuyasha levantando su cabeza del suelo.**_

 _ **-Está embarazada, sabes que debes ser mucho más paciente con ella.-Dijo Miroku, Inuyasha se levanta y se comienza a limpiar su ropa.**_

 _ **-¡Keh! Cállense, por lo menos ustedes no son los que tienen que aguantar a Aome por 5 meses más.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, aún faltaban 5 meses para que naciera su cachorra y se acabara el sufrimiento de Inuyasha."**_

Se comienza a escuchar un fuerte ruido, Aome se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, sale y ver un demonio aterrador, Aome fue a buscar su arco y sus flechas, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo aparecieron de una vez pensando derrotar al demonio.

-¡Garras de acero!-Gritó Inuyasha usando sus garras, Aome lanzó una flecha al demonio dándole, el demonio la iba a atacar, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y cargó a Aome y la dejó en un sitio seguro.

-¡Quédate aquí!-Le gritó Inuyasha, Aome hizo caso, y cuando mataron al demonio, Aome se acercó a ellos.

-Es la primera vez en meses que aparece un demonio.-Dijo Miroku.

-¿Estás bien? ¿La cachorra está bien?-Le pregunta Inuyasha agarrándole el brazo a Aome notablemente preocupado, Aome asintió y se colocó su mano sobre su bulto.

-La bebé y yo estamos bien, te tuvimos para que nos salvaras.-Le dijo sonriendo.

-Sango, ¿te gustaría acompañarme al río a bañarnos? Si quieres, luego te acompaño a que te bañes Shippo.-Le dijo Aome sonriendo, ambas van a buscar toallas y sus ropas y van al río más cercano a bañarse.

-Al fin, momento de paz, lejos de los chicos.-Dijo Sango cerrando sus ojos, Aome ríe y suspira.

-Hoy lo que pasó con el demonio... Sentí que no era de mucha ayuda, desde que estoy embarazada, Inuyasha me trata como si en cualquier momento me fuera a lastimar.-

-Eso es porque te ama y no quiere que nada les pase a su mujer e hija.-Dijo Sango.

-Tienes razón.- Aome cierra sus ojos y a los segundos los vuelve a abrir.

-Y... Miroku y yo nos besamos, nos vamos a casar.-Dijo Sango sonrojándose, Aome pega un grito tan fuerte que tanto Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha fueron a ver pensando que algo malo les había pasado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Preguntó Inuyasha mostrando su espada, Aome y Sango se sonrojaron y se pusieron sus brazos sobre sus senos.

-¡Abajo! ¡Tienen que darnos privacidad!-Gritó Aome, Shippo y Miroku se van al notar que nada malo les había pasado, Inuyasha levantó su cara del suelo y miró a Aome frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Pensé que les había pasado algo!-Gritó Inuyasha antes de irse, cuando Aome vio que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, miró a Sango.

-¿Entonces, se van a casar? ¿Cómo pasó?-Le preguntó Aome.

Sango se vuelve a sonrojar y desvía su mirada.

-Eso fue cuando tu e Inuyasha se fueron a tu época, han pasado apenas 2 días.-

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! Yo llegué esta mañana, me hubieras dicho cuando llegué.-Dijo Aome sintiéndose un poco triste porque su mejor amiga no le haya contado algo tan importante como eso.

-No había conseguido el momento.-Dijo Sango riendo nerviosa, ellas siguen hablando, se visten y van con los demás, cuando estaban a punto de dormirse, ven que llega alguien que no esperaban.

-¿Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Inuyasha asombrado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 8, que lo disfruten.

sherlyn: Estoy publicando un día si, un día no, por ejemplo, hoy que es miércoles, publiqué, me tocará publicar el siguiente el viernes, luego el domingo, y así...

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

-Escuché que ibas a tener un cachorro, y quería ver si era cierto.-Dijo Sesshomaru, Aome se puso detrás de Inuyasha pero cuando ella se mueve, Sesshomaru logra ver su pequeño bulto y abre un poco más sus ojos.

-Es cierto, ¿sabes que hay riesgo de tener varios cachorros a la vez?-Preguntó Sesshomaru cruzando sus brazos, no pensaba en pelear en ese momento.

Inuyasha ríe y Aome se coloca su mano sobre su vientre, la bebé estaba comenzando a moverse.

-¡Vamos a tener una sola cachorra! ¡Y lárgate que estas asustando a mi mujer! ¡Ella no puede pasar sustos!-Dijo Inuyasha, podía oler como Aome estaba comenzando a asustarse.

-¡Cállate híbrido! ¡Si sigues hablando te voy a matar!-Gritó Sesshomaru notablemente molesto, ese tono asustó más a Aome, Inuyasha gruñó y Aome se pegó un poco más a su espalda.

Sesshomaru se fue y Aome abrazó a Inuyasha, ella colocó su mano sobre su vientre sintiendo como su hija se estaba moviendo de nuevo.

-Ella... Se está moviendo, creo que está asustada como su madre.-Dijo Aome llorando, Inuyasha colocó su mano sobre el vientre de Aome sintiendo como se movía.

-Ya se fue, estoy para protegerlas.-Dijo Inuyasha, olió como Aome se relajaba, dejó de abrazarla y Shippo se tiró encima de Aome.

-¡Me alegro que la bebé y tu estén bien!-Gritó Shippo, Aome le besa su cabeza y eso provocó que Inuyasha sintiera un poco de celos, Aome sólo besaba a Inuyasha y a nadie más.

*2 meses después

Aome tenía las 24 semanas de embarazo, su vientre ya estaba tan inflamado que se podía notar fácilmente, Inuyasha la seguía consintiendo demasiado, cuando caminaban, él le decía para cargarla, cumplía todos los antojos de Aome, la abrazaba cuando ella comenzaba a llorar, y había tenido una gran paciencia que no sabía de donde la sacaba, a veces ella no lo dejaba dormir porque a la bebé se le ocurría moverse o dar patadas, eso le recordaba la primera vez que la bebé comenzó a patear.

 _"Todo el grupo dormía tranquilamente, Inuyasha dormía pegado a un árbol muy cerca de Aome, ella se despertó al sentir algo muy extraño en su vientre, colocó sus manos y sonrió, podía sentir claramente como la bebé daba sus primeras patadas, Aome se acercó a Inuyasha y le tocó su hombro._

 _-Inuyasha, despierta, la bebé está pateando por primera vez.-Le dijo susurrando, Inuyasha se despierta y coloca sus manos sobre su vientre, podía sentir como la bebé daba patadas._

 _-¡Tiene fuerza! ¡Será una excelente medio demonio!-Gritó Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se despiertan y van a ver._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Miroku medio dormido._

 _-¡Está pateando por primera vez!-Gritó Aome mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Shippo colocó sus manos sobre su bulto sintiendo como la bebé daba patadas._

 _-¡Bien hecho hermanita! ¡Cuando nazcas te voy a enseñar como molestar a tu padre!-Gritó Shippo, ese comentario, hizo que Inuyasha le diera un golpe en su cabeza._

 _-Cállate enano, ella no me va a molestar, al que voy a golpear es a ti si sigues tocando a mi mujer.-Dijo Inuyasha notablemente celoso, a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo, seguía teniendo celos de Shippo._

 _-Inuyasha, no hables así, la bebé te puede escuchar.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, la bebé había dejado de patear._

 _-¡Keh!-Dijo Inuyasha quitando sus manos del vientre de Aome, cruza sus brazos y se acomoda para dormir, Aome se acuesta y Shippo acuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho durmiéndose_."

Aome estaba caminando con sus amigos e Inuyasha, parecía ser un día muy tranquilo por lo que todos parecían disfrutar de su caminata.

-Me encanta este día.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, Inuyasha se detiene al oler un olor que detestaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Aome deteniéndose.

-Koga...-Dijo Inuyasha gruñendo, todos se detuvieron al ver como llegaba Koga.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 9, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Koga se detiene delante de Aome y le agarra sus manos.

-Hola Aome, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cómo estas, hermosa?-

Inuyasha le suelta sus manos y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja a Aome, lobo.-

-Idiota, yo sí quiero tocar a Aome lo hago.-Dijo Koga frunciendo el ceño, comienza a oler a Aome y le mira su bulto extrañado.

-Estoy oliendo algo, escucho un raro y rápido latido y te veo más gorda, ¿haz comido bien?-Le pregunta Koga a Aome, Inuyasha comienza a reír y coloca una mano sobre su bulto.

-¿Eres tonto? Aome está embarazada, va a tener a mi cachorra.-Dijo Inuyasha.

Koga coloca con miedo una mano sobre el bulto de Aome y siente una patada de la bebé, eso provocó que Koga quitara su mano y se la tocara.

-¿Embarazada? No es posible, eso significaría que tu...-Koga se acerca más a Aome y ve la marca en su cuello, rápidamente negó y cruzó sus brazos.

-La marcaste, Inuyasha.-

-Que observador.-La bebé vuelve a patear e Inuyasha le soba lentamente su bulto.

-¿Te violó? Dime que lo hizo para matarlo de una vez.-Dijo Koga, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y abrazó a Aome haciendo que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No lo hice, ¡lobo sarnoso!-

-Inuyasha, deja de abrazarme así.-Dijo Aome colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, Koga se acercó de nuevo a Aome y con un movimiento rápido, cargó a Aome y miró a Inuyasha riendo.

-Veamos si puedes quitármela.-Dijo Koga antes de irse.

-¡Espera!-Gritó Inuyasha corriendo detrás de Koga, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se subieron en Kirara para que volara.

-Incluso Koga no respeta que la señorita Aome esté embarazada.-Dijo Miroku suspirando, cuando Inuyasha llega a su cueva, ve a Koga bajando a Aome de sus brazos.

-Te tengo que cuidar, yo voy a ser el nuevo padre de tu cachorra.-Dijo Koga, Inuyasha se acerca a él y lo empuja.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Aléjate de Aome! ¡Ella es mía!-Gritó Inuyasha notablemente molesto, Aome frunció el ceño, ella no era de nadie.

-Yo no soy de nadie, y dejen de pelear, que mi hija no puede estar escuchando esa clase de cosas.-

Inuyasha y Koga no le hicieron caso a Aome y se pusieron a pelear por un rato, Shippo, Miroku y Sango se bajaron y se acercaron a Aome.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Le pregunta Miroku a Aome.

-Estoy bien, sólo que no soporto que se peleen por tonterías.-Dijo Aome sobando su frente con sus dedos índice y pulgar, Shippo se tira encima de Aome y ella le acaricia su cabeza.

Inuyasha y Koga ven como hacen Shippo y Aome y eso le provocaron celos.

-¡Deja a Aome, enano!-Gritó Inuyasha agarrando a Shippo y dándole un golpe en su cabeza.

-Ya es hora de cenar, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros, Koga? Me encantaría si nos acompañaras.-Dijo Aome cambiando rápidamente el tema, Koga le agarró de nuevo las manos a Aome y la miró a los ojos, Aome comenzó a reír e Inuyasha no aguantaba sus celos.

-Claro que me encantaría, mi amor.-Dijo Koga, Inuyasha le suelta sus manos y abraza a Aome, la pelea comenzaba de nuevo.

- **'Aquí vamos otra vez.'** -Pensó Aome suspirando.

Aome se encontraba cocinando y todos se encontraban cerca de Aome, Shippo coloreaba en el cuaderno de dibujos que le había traído Aome, Miroku estaba al lado de Sango pensando en tocarla, pero ella estaba muy pendiente de que no lo hiciera, Koga e Inuyasha…ellos estaban mirando a Aome, Koga no podía creer lo grande que se le había puesto su vientre.

-Aome, si tienes el vientre inflamado, ¿estás comiendo bien?-Le pregunta Koga.

-Claro que está comiendo bien, yo la estoy cuidando.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, le gustaba recordar cómo había estado cuidando a Aome estos últimos 4 meses, el que ella vaya a tener a su primer cachorro, le emocionaba, aunque ella consideraba a Shippo como a un hijo, no sentía que era lo mismo.

-¡Mh! No parece, aunque mírala bestia, tiene suficiente fuerza para preparar la comida para todos y aun así actuar como si nada, ¿cuándo es que nacerá tu cachorra?-Le pregunta Koga a Aome, ella había dejado de preparar la comida y había comenzado a servirla pasándosela a Miroku.

-Faltan un poco más que 3 meses.-Dijo Aome, precisamente ese día es cuando más descansada se había sentido, ya que habían momentos donde se sentía muy agotada, e Inuyasha tenía que estar cargándola.

-Quiero estar el día en que nazca tu cachorra, quiero ver si nacerá con esas orejas que tiene el idiota de Inuyasha.-Dijo Koga mirando a Inuyasha riendo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de sus orejas.

-Si serás imbécil, la cachorra nacerá en la época de Aome, ella tiene a un doctor que está viéndola, además que ya pudimos ver que mi cachorra va a tener mis orejas.-Inuyasha comienza a comer desesperado y Koga mira a Aome asombrado.

-¿Ver? ¿Cómo pueden ver a su cachorra?-Pregunta Koga.

-Eso es porque en mi época existe un aparato que deja ver a la bebé, me lo ponen encima de mi vientre y así podemos verla.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, ella se acerca a su mochila, saca una foto del más reciente ecograma y se lo pasa a Koga, siempre traía las fotos para mostrárselas a sus amigos.

-Esto es imposible, parece un bebé pero... Es extraño.-Dijo Koga, a veces no entendía lo mágica que era la época de Aome, cada cosa que le mostraba, le hacía creer que las brujas existían en su época y que hacían todas esas cosas raras.

Al terminar de comer, Koga se despidió y todos fueron a dormirse, ese día había sido muy largo gracias a los celos de Inuyasha.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 10, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

*1 mes después

Ya había pasado 1 mes desde su encuentro con Koga, Aome estaba caminando junto a Shippo, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, al tener 24 semanas su bulto estaba mucho más grande, y su hija había comenzado a patear cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte o la voz de alguien.

-No puedo creer que aún no consigamos a Naraku, llevamos muchos meses sin enfrentarnos a ese imbécil.-Dijo Inuyasha cruzando sus brazos, Aome suspiró y siente que Yumiko, su hija, había comenzado a dar patadas.

-Inuyasha, Yumiko está pateando.-Dijo Aome colocando su mano sobre su vientre, recordaba cuando estaban en la casa de la familia de Aome y estaban decidiendo el nombre, eso ocurrió hace 2 semanas.

 _ **"-¡No me gusta ese nombre!-Gritó Inuyasha, tenían horas decidiendo el nombre de su hija.**_

 _ **-¿Cuál es el problema de que la quiera llamar Kasumi? Es un nombre bonito.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, la madre de Aome suspira y se acerca a la pareja.**_

 _ **-¿Qué les parece Yumiko? Significa niña arquera, y como Aome lo es, podría enseñarle cuando crezca.-Dijo la madre de Aome, tanto Aome como Inuyasha se miraron, el nombre les había gustado.**_

 _ **-Me gusta, Yumiko, ¿qué opinas Inuyasha?-Le preguntó Aome.**_

 _ **Inuyasha cruza sus brazos y se sienta en el piso ya que estaban en la sala.**_

 _ **-¡Keh! ¡No está mal, ¡pero ella aprenderá a usar mi espada cuando crezca y no será arquera como tú!-**_

 _ **-¡¿Dices que soy mala arquera?! ¡Abajo!-Le preguntó Aome gritando viendo como Inuyasha pegaba su cabeza al suelo.**_

 _ **La madre de Aome se aleja, ya iban a seguir peleando por un rato**_."

Inuyasha la mira, coloca su mano sobre su vientre sintiendo como pateaba.

-Cada vez patea más fuerte.-Dijo Inuyasha, Shippo iba caminando a su lado y al escuchar que Yumiko había pateado, pegó un brinco, se puso encima de Aome y colocó su mano sobre su bulto.

-¡Bien hecho hermanita! ¡Pero no lastimes a nuestra madre que la quiero mucho!-Grito Shippo, Aome ríe y luego comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, le tiemblan las piernas e Inuyasha la cargó.

-¡Aome! ¡¿Qué tienes?!-Le preguntó Inuyasha notablemente preocupado.

-Me duele... El vientre.-Dijo Aome colocando sus manos debajo de su bulto, tenía miedo de perder a su hija.

-Quiero que me lleves a mí... Época.-Dijo Aome, sentía como el dolor aumentaba cada segundo, y recordaba que su madre le había dicho que apenas pasara algo raro la llevaran a su época.

-La iré a llevar, venimos en unos días.-Dijo para irse, Aome seguía teniendo el fuerte dolor, y, cuando Inuyasha salió del pozo, se acercó a la madre de su pareja que se encontraba leyendo un libro de cocina.

-¡Señora! ¡Aome se encuentra muy mal! ¡Y no sé qué hacer!-Gritó Inuyasha, Sota se levantó de donde estaba y el abuelo de Aome se acercó rápidamente.

-Necesitamos ir a un hospital, anda donde Aome siempre se ve.-Dijo la madre de Aome, Inuyasha corre hacia el hospital donde siempre la llevaba y se acerca a una enfermera.

-Mi esposa está muy mal, ayúdela.-Dijo Inuyasha, aunque técnicamente no estaban casados, según las leyes de los demonios si lo estaban.

La enfermera busca una silla de ruedas y le pide a Inuyasha que la siente.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Le pregunta la enfermera a Inuyasha.

-Aome, Aome Higurashi.-

-De acuerdo, Aome, vamos a llevarte para que te vea un doctor.-Le dijo la enfermera.

Inuyasha había comenzado a caminar junto a Aome y a la enfermera que movía la silla de ruedas cuando esta se detiene y coloca su mano en frente del pecho de Inuyasha.

-No señor, tendrá que esperar en la zona de espera, en un rato le dejaremos estar con ella.-Dijo la enfermera, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos.

-Yo iré con ella, quiera o no.-

-Inuyasha, hazle caso, ahora vengo.-Dijo Aome aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor, Inuyasha se va a sentar en la zona de espera mientras ve como a Aome se la llevan.

*1 hora después

La madre de Aome había llegado y estaban sentados esperando impacientes, ven que sale un doctor cargando una carpeta.

-¿Familiares de Aome Higurashi?-Pregunta el doctor, tanto Inuyasha como la madre de Aome se levantan y se acercan al doctor.

-Yo soy su madre y el su pareja, ¿cómo sigue?-Pregunta la madre de Aome.

-Está bien, tuvo unas contracciones muy normales en el mes que está, muchas mujeres no las sienten, le hicimos un ecograma y pudimos ver que su hija tiene unas deformaciones sobre su cabeza, parecen orejas de perro, pero ambas están bien, a su pareja le gustaría pasar a verla? Le colocamos un suero para disminuir los dolores, se encuentra en la habitación que está a la derecha en la esquina.- Dijo el doctor señalando hacia donde se encontraba la habitación donde estaba Aome.

Inuyasha va a la habitación corriendo y al llegar la ve, ella le sonríe y coloca su mano sobre su bulto.

-Hola Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha no responde y la abraza colocando la cabeza de Aome sobre su pecho.

-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, tonta, casi me matas.- Dijo Inuyasha, Aome cierra sus ojos e Inuyasha comienza a acariciarle su cabello, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a Aome o a su cachorra, que amaba más que su propia vida.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 11

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 11, que lo disfruten, les recuerdo que faltan…muchos capítulos para que termine el fic, los mejores capítulos están por venir, así que no dejen de leerlo~.

 **Capítulo 11**

*Un día después

Había pasado un día desde que Aome se había sentido mal, Aome había ido a clases e Inuyasha la había acompañado viéndola desde afuera, él no quería que ella fuera a clases pero se ganó unos cuantos "abajo" hasta que la dejó ir, Aome se encontraba acostada en su cama, recordaba cómo había sido la pelea de esa mañana.

 _ **"-¡Yo quiero ir a la escuela!-Gritó Aome usando su uniforme que era unas tallas más grande, Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos y la miró frunciendo el ceño.**_

 _ **-No irás, ¿después de lo que te pasó piensas que te dejaré ir a esa escuela? Ni lo creas.-**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué tiene que ver la escuela en esto?! ¡Pasó en tu época!-**_

 _ **-No irás Aome, y anda a descansar, no puedes estar mucho tiempo parada.-**_

 _ **-¿Ah sí? ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¿Ya me dejarás ir?-Le pregunta Aome cruzando sus brazos sonriendo, Inuyasha se levantó del suelo y la miró.**_

 _ **-No.-**_

 _ **-¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡No te dejaré de mandar al suelo hasta que me dejes ir, abajo!-**_

 _ **Y luego de unos torturosos minutos (al menos para Inuyasha) el aceptó que Aome fuera a la escuela, con la condición de que el también iría para vigilarla."**_

-Aome, acompáñame afuera, quiero mostrarte algo.-Dijo Inuyasha entrando a la habitación de Aome, ella se levanta con lentitud por el peso que tenía su vientre y comienza a caminar con Inuyasha, pasaron cerca de la familia de Aome que los miraban sonriendo, Aome siguió caminando sin hacerles caso e Inuyasha la lleva hasta el árbol sagrado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en este árbol?-Le pregunta Inuyasha colocando su mano sobre el árbol.

-Aquí fue donde estuviste dormido por 50 años.-Dijo Aome.

-Y fue donde nos conocimos.-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, recordaba perfectamente como había conocido a Aome, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había conocido a Aome.

-Es cierto, aún recuerdo que toqué tus orejas.-Dijo Aome riendo, Inuyasha se aleja del árbol y le agarra sus manos.

-Sé que tú sabes que según las leyes de los demonios estamos casados, pero según las leyes de los humanos no, por eso yo...-Inuyasha coloca su rodilla izquierda sobre el piso y saca un anillo que tenía guardado.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo, Aome.-

Aome siente como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, y asiente lentamente.

-Sí, Inuyasha, me quiero casar contigo.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha le coloca el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, se levanta y la abraza.

-Gracias.-Dijo Inuyasha, le dio un beso en su cabeza y luego colocó su mano sobre el bulto de Aome.

-Tuve que pedirle a tu abuelo que me ayudara a hacer el anillo, conoció a un hombre y con los diamantes que tenía los unió y lo hizo, perdón por tardarme tanto.-Inuyasha siente una patada de su hija y le acaricia su bulto lentamente.

-Está bien, el anillo es perfecto, me encanta.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, la pareja entra y se acercan la madre y el abuelo de Aome.

-Oh hija, que bueno que estén comprometidos.-Dijo la madre de Aome aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sí, podría decirse.-Dijo Aome riendo, Sota deja de jugar con su videojuego y se acerca a Inuyasha.

-¿Ahora si de verdad vas a ser parte de mi familia, orejas de perro?-Le pregunta agarrándole su ropa.

-De hace tiempo lo soy.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se soba su bulto lentamente, se imaginaba a su hija actuando así con Inuyasha.

*2 meses después

Aome tenía los 9 meses de embarazo, los últimos días había sentido como su vientre había crecido demasiado, ya ni podía ver sus pies, caminaba un poco y ya se cansaba, y eso estaba retrasando cada vez más al grupo.

-Chicos... ¿Ya podemos... Descansar? Me siento muy... Cansada.-Dijo jadeando, Miroku y Sango suspiraron, era la tercera vez en la mañana que paraban por el cansancio de Aome.

-Duerme un poco en mis brazos, pequeña.-Le dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el piso, Aome se sienta sobre sus piernas y acuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho durmiéndose al instante.

-Ya es la tercera vez que paramos, así no vamos a llegar a nada.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Shippo se sienta a su lado y mira a Aome dormir tranquilamente.

-Yumiko ya está por nacer, creo que es normal que ella se sienta cansada.-Dijo Sango sentándose al lado de Inuyasha, Shippo coloca su mano sobre el vientre de Aome esperando sentir una patadita de la bebé, pero luego de unos segundos eso no ocurrió.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermanita ya no va a estar dentro de Aome?-Pregunta Shippo.

-¡Ya vas a ser padre, Inuyasha! ¡Felicidades!-Grita Miroku colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, Sango cruza sus brazos y suspira, sabía lo mal que la estaba pasando Aome, sentía mucho cansancio, se sentía pesada, casi no comía, pensaba en tener cuidado sin pensaba en salir embarazada, veía sufrir a su amiga sufrir tanto que ya no quería tener un bebé.

-Deberían irse a su época, ¿o es que quieres la bebé nazca aquí?-Le pregunta Sango, Inuyasha se comienza a levantar cargando a Aome, jamás se lo iba a decir, pero le estaba pareciendo muy pesada, no le volvería a recordar que estaba gorda.

-Tienes razón, esperaré a que despierte para que se pueda despedir.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Mejor despiértala de una vez, no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a dormir.-Dijo Miroku para dar un largo suspiro.

-Aome, despierta.-Le dice Inuyasha a Aome susurrando, ella se despierta y la baja lentamente, ella se pasa la mano por su cara dando un bostezo, cuando ya estaba completamente despierta vio a Inuyasha y colocó su mano en su brazo.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunta Aome a Inuyasha.

-Nos vamos a ir a tu época, nos quedaremos hasta que Yumiko nazca.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome niega y cruza sus brazos.

-No me iré, me quiero quedar con nuestros amigos.-

-¡Aome! ¡Tienes que hacer caso!-Gritó Inuyasha, Aome se voltea y Sango, Miroku y Shippo se alejan un poco pero escuchan y ven la conversación.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy embarazada, no invalida, ¡¿cuantas veces te lo voy a decir?!-

Inuyasha mira a sus amigos y se pone delante de Aome.

-¿Eres tonta? Nuestra hija va a nacer y acordamos que nacería en tu época con tu doctor, así que quieras o no, iremos, despídete.-

Aome lo mira y suspira, tenía razón, lo habían acordado hace un tiempo, se acerca a Shippo y estira sus brazos hacia él, Shippo se pone encima de ella y la abraza, Aome comienza a llorar, no quería separarse de su hijo adoptivo

-No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que irme con Inuyasha, adiós Shippo.-

-Adiós Aome, espero verte, a Yumiko y al perro tonto de Inuyasha.-Dijo Shippo, al escuchar como lo llama, Inuyasha frunce el ceño, Aome se acerca a Miroku y a Sango y los abraza.

-Adiós Aome, espero verte, a Yumiko y al perro tonto de Inuyasha.-Dijo Shippo, al escuchar como lo llama, Inuyasha frunce el ceño, Aome se acerca a Miroku y a Sango y los abraza.

-Lamento no poder quedarme con ustedes, son mis mejores amigos y lo más importante para mí, si es por mí, mi hija nacería aquí, pero ya acordamos que sería en mi época.-

-Lo entendemos señorita, por favor cuídese, tú también Inuyasha.-Dijo Miroku.

-Aome, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí, espero que tu Inuyasha la pasen bien en tu época.-Dijo Sango, Aome se aleja, Inuyasha la carga y van al pozo, ya faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su hija, y eso les emocionaba.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 12, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

*Unos días después*

Aome se encontraba en la sala viendo una película con Sota e Inuyasha, ella se levanta lentamente y comienza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunta Inuyasha viéndola.

-A beber un poco de agua.-Dijo Aome, ella llegó a la cocina, agarró un vaso y cuando iba a llenarlo de agua, comenzó a sentir un dolor que iba desde su ombligo hasta su vientre, como su madre y su abuelo se encontraban allí, se acercaron cuando la escucharon hacer un pequeño grito, e Inuyasha también se acercó al escucharla.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunta Inuyasha notablemente preocupado.

-Sí, sólo estoy teniendo... Esos dolores que llevo días sintiendo.-Dijo Aome, llevaba unos pocos días sintiendo unos dolores en su vientre pero el doctor había dicho que eso significaba que el parto se acercaba, Aome siente un dolor más fuerte y siente como sus piernas no le responden, Inuyasha la carga y Aome siente que sale líquido de su parte baja.

-¡Ah! Inuyasha, me... Mojé, ya voy a limpiarlo.-Dijo Aome bajándose de los brazos de Inuyasha, creía que había mojado el piso, pero no lo había hecho, vuelve a sentir ese fuerte dolor e Inuyasha la carga.

-¡Ah! La bebé... Ya va a nacer.-Le dijo, el doctor había dicho que si sentía que se mojaba y le dolía era porque su hija iba a nacer, Sota se acercó al escuchar eso y la madre de Aome fue corriendo a buscar el bolso donde tenían las cosas tanto de Aome como de Yumiko, Aome comienza a jadear y cierra sus ojos, Inuyasha esperaba impaciente de que la madre de Aome apareciera con su bolso, cuando lo hizo, Inuyasha lo agarró y salió corriendo hacia el hospital donde se veía Aome, mientras tanto, la madre de Aome llamaba al doctor Akio para que fuera al hospital, y el abuelo de Aome y Sota buscaban sus cosas.

Cuando Inuyasha llega al hospital se acerca a una enfermera que estaba allí.

-¡Mi esposa necesita ayuda! ¡Mi hija va a nacer!-Gritó, la enfermera busca una silla de ruedas e Inuyasha la sienta lentamente.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Le pregunta la enfermera a Inuyasha.

-Aome, Aome Higurashi.-

-Aome, te llevaremos a una habitación para que un doctor te examine, ¿de acuerdo?-Le pregunta la enfermera a Aome.

-Mi doctor... Ya viene... Inuyasha, lo quiero... A mi lado.- Dijo Aome jadeando mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Inuyasha estará contigo.-Dijo la enfermera, Inuyasha le agarra una mano a Aome y se la acaricia.

-Siempre estaré contigo.-Le dijo a Aome, eso le dio a entender a la enfermera quien era Inuyasha, por lo que mueve la silla de ruedas y la mete a una habitación, a los pocos minutos, el doctor Akio aparece y la revisa, Aome se encontraba acostada en una cama y tenía una intravenosa pasando por su brazo.

-5 centímetros, vas por la mitad, te inyectamos un calmante para que puedas aguantar un poco las contracciones.-Le dijo el doctor a Aome, Inuyasha se encontraba parado al lado de la cama de Aome.

-¿Pero por qué duelen tanto?-

-Es normal, las enfermeras que te acompañarán en el parto saben sobre la "condición" de la bebé, así que no se preocupen, ¿Inuyasha estará contigo?-

-Sí, si estaré.-Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Aome de responder, agarra la mano de Aome y ella lo mira sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, les dejaremos un momento, cuando sientas que no aguantas el dolor me llaman, ¿sí?-Pregunta el doctor antes de salir, Inuyasha se sienta en la cama sin soltarle la mano a Aome.

-No quiero que estés pasando ningún dolor, te prometí que te protegería y llevas varios días aguantando esto.-Dijo Inuyasha bajando su mirada, Aome se sienta en la cama y le agarra su rostro para hacer que la mirara.

-Inuyasha... Sabes que esto iba a dolerme, a mí me alegra el estar pasando por esto porque significa que dentro de muy poco veremos a nuestra hija.-Aome le suelta su rostro y se coloca sus manos sobre su bulto comenzando a llorar.

-Yo... Estoy muy feliz de haberla tenido durante 9 meses dentro, no puedo esperar de que conozca a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a Sota, a Miroku, Sango, Shippo y la anciana Kaede, pero sobre todo a ti, me emociona de que vayamos a ser padres.-

Inuyasha coloca sus manos sobre su bulto y lo acaricia lentamente.

-Todos estos meses...el haberte cuidado mucho más, todas estas cosas que hemos pasado, hicieron que te amara mucho más.-Dijo Inuyasha sin poder evitar sonrojarse, Aome le agarra su rostro y le da un beso en sus labios, en eso se abre la puerta y se ve a la madre de Aome.

-Aome, ya hablé con el doctor, tienes que aguantar, eso pasará rápido.-Le dijo la madre de Aome, Inuyasha se aleja un poco y la madre de Aome abraza a Aome.

-Mamá...-

*8 horas después

Habían pasado 8 horas desde que habían comenzado las contracciones de Aome, ya hace 30 minutos que tenía 8 centímetros dilatados, Aome tenía fiebre y sudaba, se encontraba con Inuyasha en la habitación, una enfermera le acababa de inyectar algo para bajar la fiebre.

-Mh... No me siento bien.-Dijo Aome, ella comienza a levantarse lentamente y coloca su mano sobre su vientre, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su brazo.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-A vomitar.-Dijo Aome, hace apenas unos minutos había comido algo, Inuyasha la ayudó a caminar y cuando llegó al baño vomitó, Inuyasha le recogió el cabello mientras lo hacía, luego Aome se lavó su boca y cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo con la ayuda de Inuyasha, sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

-Respira.-Le dijo Inuyasha, el doctor le había dicho que tenía que decir eso cuando tuviera una contracción, pero esta contracción fue mucho más dolorosa y larga que las anteriores, Aome se siente mojada, y al pasarse su mano, se la ve llena de sangre, ambos se miraron asustados, Inuyasha lo había olido y eso lo confirmaba.

Cargó a Aome, la acostó sobre la cama y fue a llamar al doctor, cuando llegan, el doctor la revisa.

-10 centímetros, ya va a nacer la bebé, ¿estas lista?-Le pregunta el doctor a Aome, ella se asusta y asiente, el doctor llama a una enfermera que llega con una silla de ruedas, la llevan a la zona de partos que era una habitación muy limpia, a Inuyasha le colocan una bata y le agarra su mano a Aome, ella lo mira sonriendo y luego el doctor mira a Aome.

-Necesito que comiences a pujar, yo te avisaré cuando podrás detenerte, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Puja!-Gritó el doctor, Aome comienza a pujar y le aprieta la mano a Inuyasha, puja por unos segundos hasta que el doctor le dijo que se detuviera.

-Vas a descansar un poco, aún no veo la cabeza, pero no te desesperes, ya pronto saldrá.-Le dijo el doctor.

Pasan unos segundos y el doctor le dice que vuelva a pujar, nuevamente al poco tiempo le dice que se detenga.

-¡Aún no veo la cabeza Aome! ¡Tienes que pujar más fuerte!-Gritó el doctor.

-Aun no ve la cabeza...estoy muy cansada.-Le dijo llorando mirando a Inuyasha, su rostro se encontraba completamente sudado y tenía algunos cabellos pegados a su frente.

-Tienes que aguantar, ya pronto nacerá, ¿has aguantado cosas más fuertes y te quejas por esto? Que niña.-Le dijo Inuyasha, Aome frunce el ceño y le suelta su mano.

-¡Abajo!-Inuyasha cae al piso y él dijo le dijo para que volviera a pujar, Inuyasha se levanta y le agarra su mano, Aome deja de pujar y jadea.

-¡Ya está afuera la cabeza! ¡Aquí veo sus orejitas!-Gritó el doctor.

-¿En serio? Quiero ver.-Dijo Inuyasha alejándose, Aome lo jala y lo mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Te quedas aquí!-Gritó Aome, luego de haber pujado por 2 veces, se escucha un llanto, Aome acuesta su cabeza en la camilla, el doctor le corta el cordón umbilical a la bebé y una enfermera le abre la bata a Aome y la coloca sobre su pecho, Inuyasha vio con asombro a su hija, ella tenía sus orejitas y tenía el cabello corto de un color que parecía ser la combinación del cabello de Inuyasha y Aome, llegando a parecer gris oscuro, la bebé estaba llena de sangre, pero eso no le importó a Aome que comenzó a llorar y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Yumiko... Mi pequeña, no puedo creer que estas aquí.- Dijo Aome, Inuyasha le acaricia la espalda a su hija y le besa la frente a Aome.

-Felicidades Aome, sabía que podías hacerlo.-Le dijo sonriendo, la bebé tenía sus ojos cerrados y había dejado de llorar al escuchar esos hermosos latidos del corazón de su madre que conocía tan bien.

Inuyasha le da un beso en los labios a Aome y le sigue acariciando lentamente la espalda a su hija, ellos no dejaban de observarla, a los pocos segundos, una enfermera se acerca a ellos.

-Disculpen, el doctor necesita limpiar a Aome y también poder revisar a la bebé y limpiarla.-Dijo la enfermera estirando sus brazos en dirección hacia Aome, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miró a la enfermera.

-Ni lo pienses, ella se quedará con nosotros.-

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Aome.

-Señor, necesitamos limpiar a su hija y hacerle los exámenes, le prometo que la cuídate la muy bien y apenas terminemos se la entregaremos.-Dijo la enfermera.

-No.-

-Inuyasha, tienes que hacer caso, quiero saber si Yumiko está bien, además que tienen que limpiarla, ¿o es que quieres que se quede con mi sangre por todo su cuerpo?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha suspira y deja que la enfermera agarre lentamente a Yumiko y la ponga sobre sus brazos, la bebé, al sentirse lejos de los brazos de su madre, comenzó a llorar, quería seguir escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Doctor, la bebé volvió a llorar, ¿qué hago?-Le pregunta la enfermera al doctor que se encontraba limpiando a Aome.

-Que ellos la tengan hasta que termine de limpiar a Aome.-Dijo el doctor, la enfermera coloca a la bebé sobre el pecho de Aome y ella deja de llorar, Inuyasha sonríe y le besa su frente a su hija, no pensaba dejarla ir en un rato.

* * *

Ya nació la hija de Aome e Inuyasha, pero aún quedan varios capítulos por leer, en fin, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 13

Hola a todos, para comenzar, le deseo a sayaaomes toda la suerte del mundo, muchas felicidades por tu bebé.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 13, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Cuando se llevan a Yumiko y el doctor termina de limpiar a Aome, se la llevan a su habitación, el doctor le dijo a Inuyasha que la dejara descansar un poco, por lo que, luego de haberse negado varias veces, Inuyasha salió, vio a Sota, a la madre y el abuelo de Aome esperando, la madre de Aome se levanta y se acerca a Inuyasha.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?-

-Estuvo muy bien señora, Yumiko es hermosa, Aome está descansando.-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, estaba muy feliz de haberse convertido en padre.

La madre de Aome sonríe y lo abraza comenzando a llorar.

-Felicidades, Inuyasha, estoy muy feliz por ti y Aome, pero llevas todo el día sin comer, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comprar algo?-

-Me voy a quedar con Aome.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no vas a comprarle comida al amigo orejas de perro y el abuelo y yo entramos a ver a mi hermana?-Le pregunta Sota acercándose a su madre, ella asiente y se va, el abuelo de Aome se levanta y se acerca a Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo es mi bisnieta? ¿Se parece más a Aome o a ti?-

-A los 2, tiene mis orejas pero, provoca no dejar de verla, y vamos a ver a Aome pero no hagan ruido, no quiero que me diga un "abajo" por despertarla.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a caminar, al llegar a la habitación, entran los 3 y ven a Aome.

-Se ve tan cansada... ¿Le dolió mucho sacar a mi sobrina?-Le pregunta Sota susurrando a Inuyasha.

-Sí, pero pudo hacerlo, siempre puede.-Le dijo acercándose y acariciándole mano.

Unos minutos después, la madre de Aome aparece con comida para Inuyasha, él no quería comer afuera, por lo que comenzó a comer sentado en el piso, al terminar de comer, suspira, extrañaba demasiado a su hija y quería que Aome se despertara, Aome durmió por varias horas, como era de noche, Sota, la madre y el abuelo de Aome se fueron prometiendo volver al día siguiente temprano, una enfermera entró a la habitación donde estaban Aome e Inuyasha y le pidió a Inuyasha que se acostara en la cama que había al lado, él encendió la televisión (ya que Sota le había enseñado como hacerlo hace tiempo) y se puso a ver un programa extraño, se trataba sobre un chico que usaba una capucha verde y usaba un arco y flechas, le recordó a Aome por lo que se puso a verlo, como eran varios capítulos, se quedó dormido, soñando con Aome y su hija.

Al día siguiente, Aome comienza a despertar, lo primero que piensa es que estaba acostada sobre su cama en su casa, pero al abrir sus ojos, se da cuenta que no está en su casa, se pone su mano sobre su vientre sintiéndolo vacío, ve a Inuyasha dormir tranquilamente y allí comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, Aome sonrió, no podía creer que ya era madre, siguió mirando a Inuyasha por unos minutos hasta que éste comenzó a despertar, ve a Aome, se levanta de golpe y se acerca a su cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Muy bien, ¿y tú Inuyasha?-Le pregunta Aome, Inuyasha le agarra su mano y comienza a acariciarla.

-Bien, ¡keh! Dormiste toda la noche, sí que estabas cansada, tenía tiempo sin verte dormir tanto.-

Aome río y estiró sus brazos hacia Inuyasha, él la abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Estoy tan feliz de que seamos padres.-Dijo Aome susurrando.

-Yo también.-Dijo Inuyasha colocando su mano sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello, en eso entra el doctor y sonríe al verlos abrazados.

-Buenos días, me alegro de que despertaras Aome, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento bien, me duele un poco abajo pero ya no me siento cansada.-Dijo Aome dejando de abrazar a Inuyasha para poder ver al doctor.

-Eso se pasará dentro de unos días, vengo para informarles que tanto tú como tu bebé están en excelentes condiciones, si quieren, puedo decirle a una enfermera para que se las traiga.-

-Nos encantaría.-Dijo Aome, el doctor se despide y sale de la habitación, a los minutos, aparece una enfermera con Yumiko que estaba despierta, se la entregó a Aome y le explicó lo que tenía que hacer si Yumiko tenía hambre, Aome asintió e Inuyasha y ella se pusieron a verla.

-Hola Yumiko, somos tu mami y papi.-Dijo Aome sonriendo, la bebé los ve sin entender nada y se queda quieta al escuchar los latidos del corazón de Aome.

-Yo soy Inuyasha, tu padre.-Dijo Inuyasha, éste pone su mano sobre su pecho y Yumiko lo mira, reconocía esa voz, a los pocos segundos, comienza a llorar y cierra sus ojos, Aome comienza a mecerla, le revisa su pañal pero al sentirlo limpio, cree que Yumiko tiene hambre, por lo que se abre la bata del hospital, mostrando su seno izquierdo y acerca la cabeza de su hija a su seno, ella comenzó a chupar y Aome gime, Inuyasha se sonroja, le recordaba cuando le chupaba sus senos a Aome y ella gemía.

-Ah... Se siente, extraño.-Dijo Aome, pero a los segundos se comienza a acostumbrar y ve a su hija sonriendo.

-Se ve que tiene mucha hambre, ya se a quien se parece más.-Dijo Aome riendo, Inuyasha le iba a tocar la mejilla a su pero al acercar su mano, su hija se queja y se pega más a su madre.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Deja que Yumiko coma!-Gritó Aome frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha cruza sus brazos y sigue viendo a su hija.

-Es hermosa como tu...-Dijo susurrando sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban, Aome le da un beso en su frente y siguieron viendo a su hija, cuando ella termina de comer, la pone sobre su hombro, le da unos leves golpes en su espalda haciendo que eructara, luego Aome acuesta a su dormida hija sobre sus brazos y mira a Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-Le pregunta Aome a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la mira asustado, le daba temor pensar que cargaría a su hija y se le cayera.

-Oh vamos, ¿te da miedo cargarla?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Aome? Claro que no.-Dijo Inuyasha, la comienza a agarrar y la pega a su pecho, vio a su hija dormir y sonrió, Aome sonrió y se puso a ver a Inuyasha y a su hija, le gustaba lo bien que se veían juntos, además que sabía que Inuyasha sería un buen padre.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció que Inuyasha estuviese viendo Arrow? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 14

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 14, espero que lo disfruten.

PD: Quedan solo 14 días para que termine el fanfic, ¿están preparados para el final?

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Unos minutos después, entran Sota, la madre y el abuelo de Aome, al ver a Inuyasha cargando a la bebé, se acercan a él y la observan.

-Es muy bella, ¿puedo cargarla?-Le pregunta la madre de Aome a Inuyasha, este asiente y se la pasa con cuidado, la madre de Aome ve a su nieta sonriendo, no pudo evitar llorar, porque el verla allí, le gustaba demasiado, el abuelo de Aome estiró sus brazos hacia la madre de Aome esperando que le pasara a su bisnieta.

-¿La puedo cargar?-Pregunta, cuando la carga, le da un beso en su frente y la mece.

-Espero que ella si escuche todas mis historias, ¿quieres verla Sota?-Le pregunta el abuelo de Aome a su nieto, Sota se acerca y la ve, le agarra sus orejitas provocando que la bebé se despertara llorando, el abuelo de Aome se la pasa a Aome y ella la mece pegando a su pecho.

-¡Sota! ¡Despertaste a mi hija!-Gritó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño mirando a Sota.

-Lo siento...-Dijo escondiéndose detrás de su abuelo temiendo de que Inuyasha le hiciera algo, a los pocos segundos, la bebé se duerme y Aome mira a su madre.

-¿Así me portaba cuando era pequeña?-Le pregunta riendo.

-No, eras más tranquila.-Dijo la madre de Aome.

*Unas horas después.

Se habían llevado a Yumiko para seguir haciéndole exámenes, Inuyasha no había dejado a Aome, ella se bañó y se acostó en la cama, luego entraron Eri, Ayumi y Yuka y se sentaron en la cama donde dormía Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo se siente dar a luz?-Le pregunta Ayumi.

-Es doloroso, sentía que todos mis huesos se rompían al mismo tiempo.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha se aleja de la pared donde estaba apoyado y se sentó en la cama donde estaba acostada Aome.

-Hojo iba a visitarte, todos los del salón lo quieren hacer, quieren conocer a tu hija.-Dijo Eri, en eso llega una enfermera con la bebé, las amigas de Aome sabían lo que era Inuyasha, Aome recordaba el día en que les contó a sus amigas de su aventura en el Sengoku.

 _ **"Aome se sentó al lado de Eri, ella tenía cuidado ya que al tener 7 meses de embarazo no podía hacer movimientos bruscos.**_

 _ **-Les tengo que contar algo, yo no he estado enferma, me he metido a un pozo y he viajado 500 años al pasado para derrotar a Naraku, Inuyasha es un medio demonio, por eso tiene esa ropa y esas orejas...-Dijo Aome mientras se agarraba sus dedos y los entrelazaba, estaba algo nerviosa por la respuesta de sus amigas.**_

 _ **Yuka, Eri y Ayumi estaban asombradas, Yuka comenzó a reír y Eri la miró estirando su dedo índice hacia Aome.**_

 _ **-No digas mentiras, tu haz estado yendo para estar con tu novio, ¿no? Aome, yo pensaba que al estar embarazada ibas a estar mejor, pero al parecer no.-Dijo Eri, Ayumi negó y cruzó sus brazos.**_

 _ **-No puedes estar mintiéndonos Aome.-Dijo Ayumi, Aome se levantó y bajó a buscar a Inuyasha que estaba jugando un video juego con Sota, cuando llega a su habitación, Aome le quita la gorra que cargaba mostrando sus orejas.**_

 _ **-¿Ven? Inuyasha, diles de dónde eres.-Dijo Aome.**_

 _ **-¿Del extranjero?-Preguntó mirando a Aome, Aome niega y se agarra su cabeza.**_

 _ **-¡No! ¡Eres del Sengoku! ¡Eres un medio demonio! ¡Vamos Inuyasha! ¡Sé que has estado escuchando la conversación!-**_

 _ **-¿Es cierto? ¿Aome viaja al pasado?-Pregunta Eri acercándose a Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, Aome viaja al pasado, esta tonta sabe usar el arco y la flecha, me ayuda a derrotar demonios aunque yo soy el que los termina matando con mi colmillo de acero.-Dijo Inuyasha colocando su mano en su espada, las amigas de Aome miran a Aome, y allí, comenzó la ronda de preguntas sobre el pasado y sobre sus aventuras."**_

-Miren quien tiene hambre.-Dijo la enfermera sonriendo, Aome se abre un poco la bata, agarra a su hija y la pega a su pecho, Yumiko rápidamente comenzó a chupar con hambre, Aome rio y le acarició su cabeza, Inuyasha simplemente se quedaba quieto mirando la escena.

-Mírate Aome, toda una madre.-Dijo Eri.

-Es fácil acostumbrarse a esto, el amamantarla me hace sentir más unida a ella.-Dijo Aome.

A los minutos, la bebé deja de comer y se queda dormida, las amigas de Aome la cargaron y en eso momento se abrió la puerta.

-¿Hojo?-Preguntó Aome asombrada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 15

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 15, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Hojo entra con un ramo de rosas y todos se quedan en silencio, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y abrazó a Aome, la bebé seguía durmiendo como si nada.

-Hola Higurashi, quería traerte esto, ¿nos podrían dejar solos?-Pregunta Hojo, Inuyasha negó y siguió abrazando a Aome, pero tanto Yuka, Eri como Ayumi salieron dejándolos solos.

-¿Te molestaría salir?-Le pregunta Hojo a Inuyasha.

-Eres bien tonto si crees que te dejaré solo con mi mujer y mi hija.-Dijo Inuyasha, estaba molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir cuando Aome acababa de tener a su hija?

-De acuerdo, te traje esto Higurashi, espero que te gusten, ¿podría ver a tu hija?-Dijo Hojo dejando las rosas en una silla.

-No.-Dijo rápidamente Inuyasha, Aome aparta a Inuyasha y le muestra su hija a Hojo, que la carga y la mira asombrado.

-¿Tiene una orejas de perro?-Preguntó, Aome e Inuyasha se miraron, Aome suspiró y bajó su mirada.

-Es una malformación genética, se podrán operar en unos años.-Dijo Aome, eso había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

-Que mal, lo lamento, ella es muy bella, felicidades.-Dijo Hojo, a los pocos minutos de haber estado hablando, Hojo se despide y se va, Inuyasha cargó a su hija y la pegó a su pecho.

-Ese imbécil...todavía quiere algo contigo, ¿sabes? El muy idiota no entiende que acabas de tener una cachorra y sigue queriendo estar contigo, es peor que el idiota de Koga.-Dijo Inuyasha, los celos afloraban, y Aome ríe al verlo.

*Unos días después

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Yumiko nació y 3 desde que salieron del hospital, Aome aún recordaba la primera noche en que estuvieron durmiendo en la casa de Aome, Yumiko estaba durmiendo en su cuna mientras que Inuyasha y Aome dormían en su cama.

" _ **Yumiko comienza a llorar alrededor de las 3 de la mañana, tanto Aome como Inuyasha se despiertan, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y se levantó acercándose a la bebé.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene?-Le pregunta media dormida Aome.**_

 _ **Inuyasha carga a Yumiko y le revisa su pañal, no, estaba limpia, vio su boquita abrirse y moverse y luego lloraba, Inuyasha se acercó a Aome y ella abrazó la almohada.**_

 _ **-Despierta, tienes que alimentarla.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se sienta en la cama, carga a Yumiko, se levanta un poco su camisa y la pega a su seno izquierdo, Yumiko rápidamente comienza a chupar con hambre.**_

 _ **-Hace un par de horas le di de comer, Inuyasha, a mí me habían dicho que no dormiría pero no pensé que fuese cierto.-Dijo Aome comenzando a llorar, Inuyasha le acaricia su mejilla limpiándole sus lágrimas y ríe.**_

 _ **-Si serás tonta, yo estoy contigo en esto, ¿recuerdas? Ambos cuidaremos de la cachorra.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonrió y se puso a ver a su hija comer, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho en que se parecía a su padre. "**_

-¿Tienes mi mochila? ¿Y el bolso de Yumiko?-Preguntó Aome al lado del pozo, ella cargaba a Yumiko mientras que Inuyasha cargaba con todas sus cosas.

-Sí, ya relájate, si falta algo puedo ir a buscarlo.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, la madre de Aome se acerca a ellos, abraza a Aome y mira a Yumiko que dormía tranquilamente.

-Espero que les vaya bien, no se tarden mucho en volver.-Dijo la madre de Aome, Inuyasha y Aome se metieron en el pozo y en pocos segundos ya estaban del otro lado, Inuyasha ayuda a Aome a subir lentamente y cuando salen, caminan hacia la aldea.

A Aome le sorprendía que Yumiko había pasado fácilmente por el pozo, ¿quizás era porque como estando embarazada pasaba por allí pudo pasar? Se preguntaba Aome, cuando llegan a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, se encontraban Shippo, Miroku, Sango y la anciana Kaede, que se asombraron al ver a la pareja.

-¡Aome, volviste!-Gritó Shippo acercándose.

-Sh... No grites, está durmiendo.-Dijo Aome señalando a su hija, Miroku y Sango se levantaron y se acercaron para ver a Yumiko, Shippo aprovechó y se puso en el hombro de Miroku para poder ver bien a la bebé.

-Aome, felicidades...-Dijo Sango.

-¿Puedo...cargarla?-Preguntó estirando sus brazos, Aome asintió y se la pasó con cuidado de no despertarla, Sango la pegó a su pecho y se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, la anciana Kaede se levantó y se acercó para ver a Yumiko.

-Si quieres, podemos tener uno, Sango, sólo que sin esas orejitas.-Dijo Miroku, pero Sango no respondió a su comentario, estaba muy concentrada viéndola, a los pocos segundos, se la pasa a Miroku que quería cargarla, luego Shippo la carga con cuidado y este comienza a llorar.

-Hola hermanita, soy yo, tu hermano Shippo, te hablaba mucho cuando estabas dentro de la barrigita de nuestra mami, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-Pregunta Shippo, Aome coloca una mano debajo de Yumiko, tenía miedo de que a Shippo se le cayera.

-¿Cuando voy a poder jugar con ella?-Le pregunta Shippo a Aome.

-Aún no, hay que esperar que crezca un poco, ahora sólo lo que quiere hacer es dormir, llorar, comer y manchar su pañal, es algo agotador.-Dijo Aome.

Finalmente, la anciana Kaede carga a Yumiko y la comienza a revisar provocando que la pequeña se despertara y comenzara a llorar, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se acercó, no podía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su hija.

-¿Qué haces anciana?-Le pregunta Inuyasha.

-La reviso, ella al ser un medio demonio, se ve bien.-Dijo la anciana Kaede aun revisando a Yumiko, la siguió revisando por unos minutos y cuando terminó, se la entregó a Inuyasha, que comenzó a mecer a su hija lentamente haciendo que se quedara dormida.

-Es asombroso ver como Inuyasha puede tener un instinto paternal.-Le dijo Miroku susurrando a Sango mientras miraban la escena.

Inuyasha escuchó lo que había dicho Miroku pero siguió meciendo a su hija durante unos segundos y luego la pega a su pecho.

-Aome, recuerda que dentro de poco le vas a tener que darle comida.-

-Lo sé.-Dijo Aome para dar un largo suspiro, a los pocos segundos, la bebé se despierta y comienza a llorar.

Inuyasha se la pasa a Aome, ella la carga, se levanta un poco su camisa mostrando su seno izquierdo provocando que Miroku babeara, Sango le da un golpe en su cabeza y Aome pega a su hija a su seno comenzando a chupar.

-¿Eso te duele?-Le pregunta Shippo a Aome.

-Realmente no, uno se acostumbra.-Dijo Aome.

-Oye Miroku, vuelves a mirar así a Aome y te mato.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome no tuvo que preguntar, suponía como la había estado mirando Miroku.

-Soy un hombre, creo que todos podemos ver algo tan bello como lo es el que una mujer amamante a su hija.-Dijo Miroku, este tuvo que comenzar a correr alrededor de la cabaña porque Inuyasha lo había comenzado a perseguir para golpearlo.

Apenas iban comenzando la tarea de ser padres, y les faltaba mucho camino que recorrer.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	17. Capítulo 16

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 16, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

*Unos días después

Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, habían decidido quedarse allí hasta que Yumiko cumpliera 3 meses, por lo que, mientras tanto, hacían tareas allí, Aome e Inuyasha se encargaban de Yumiko, y Miroku y Sango se habían casado un día después de que Inuyasha y Aome regresaran con Yumiko, en ese momento, se encontraban Aome y Sango hablando dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Aome aprovechaba que Yumiko dormía para hablar tranquilamente con su mejor amiga, Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban afuera ayudando a los aldeanos.

-Entonces, Miroku y yo hicimos el amor, no parecía el hombre pervertido que suele ser, era muy romántico conmigo.-Dijo Sango sonrojándose, Aome colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sango y sonrió.

-Podrías estar embarazada, ¿no?-

Sango abrió su boca y negó, no podía estar embarazada ahora.

-No quiero salir embarazada, tenemos que derrotar a Naraku, no me imagino derrotándolo con un bebé dentro de mi vientre.-

Aome frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, no le gustó lo que había dicho Sango.

-Yo tuve a una bebé y Naraku no ha aparecido en casi un año, tener un bebé es muy bello, el sentir a tu pequeño dentro de ti es algo difícil de explicar.-Dijo Aome, Sango suspira y ve a Yumiko dormir.

-Tienes razón, siempre la tienes Aome.-Dijo Sango para darle un abrazo a Aome, unos minutos más tarde, Yumiko se despierta, Aome la carga y la saca, Yumiko miraba todo con asombro.

Cuando Aome sale de la cabaña y se acerca a Inuyasha con su hija, Inuyasha se acerca y la carga.

-¡Yumiko! ¿Cómo se porta mi cachorra?-Pregunta Inuyasha, Sango se acercó a Miroku dejando a la pareja solos.

-Muy bien, no tiene hambre, aunque en unos minutos lo más seguro es que quiera comer.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha se la entrega, le da un beso en la frente a Aome y la abraza pegando a su hija a sus pechos.

-Idiota...no debes esforzarte tanto, recuerda que ella es una medio demonio, no es tan fácil de cuidar como un humano.-

-Inuyasha, yo puedo con esto, es nuestra hija, adoro cuidarla.-

Yumiko comienza a llorar, Aome se levanta su camisa y la pega a su seno izquierdo viendo como Yumiko comenzaba a chupar con hambre, Inuyasha frunce el ceño al oler un aroma muy familiar.

-Es Koga.-Dijo Inuyasha, Koga se acerca y ve a Aome amamantando a Yumiko.

-Hola Aome, me alegra saber que ya nació tu cachorra, espero que no se parezca a Inuyasha.-Dijo Koga, Aome siguió amamantando a su hija y Yumiko frunce el ceño comenzando a llorar, Aome le agarra su boca y la pega a su pezón, volviendo a chupar Yumiko.

-Creo que no le agradas.-Dijo Inuyasha riendo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, Koga frunce el ceño y mira a su hija.

-No creo que sepa quién soy yo, pero mírala, se ve muy pequeña, y me gusta ver como Aome la amamanta.-Dijo Koga, no podía evitar el ver el seno de Aome, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le golpeó su cabeza, Koga se sobó y miró a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Quieres que te mate, imbécil?!-Le pregunta Koga, en eso la bebé se queda dormida, Aome la pone sobre su hombro, le da unos golpes en su espalda y cuando la escucha eructar, la acuesta sobre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta Inuyasha.

-Venía a ver a Aome, claro.-

Inuyasha se acerca a Koga, pensaba en golpearlo, Koga se prepara y Aome frunce el ceño.

-¡Abajo!-Grita viendo como Inuyasha caía al suelo.

-Me tengo que ir Aome, luego vendré para verte, adiós hermosa.-Le dijo Koga para guiñarle el ojo y desaparecer, cuando Inuyasha se levanta, Aome le entrega la bebé.

-Me voy a bañar en el río, cuídala.-Le dijo, Inuyasha asiente y mece a su hija, Aome se dio un baño y en unos minutos se acercó a Inuyasha que no dejaba de admirar a su hija.

A Aome le gustaba ver como se portaba Inuyasha, se preguntaba como harían si tuvieran otro bebé, no, eso era muy pronto para pensarlo, aunque se imaginaba teniendo muchos pequeños Inuyasha corriendo por la aldea.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	18. Capítulo 17

Hola, acá les dejo el capítulo 17, que lo disfruten.

ADVERTENCIA:

Hay una escena un poco "fuerte" (lemon).

PD: Cada vez que publico, me da como que cierto dolor el pensar que queda poco para el final, ¿ustedes no? xD.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

*1 mes después

Yumiko ya iba a cumplir los 2 meses, ya sonreía cada vez que Inuyasha o Aome le hablaban y ya había logrado dormir sin despertarse tanto por la noche, aún no había aparecido Naraku y eso comenzaba a desesperar a Inuyasha porque pensaba que algo planeaba, ya faltaban pocos días para la boda de Aome e Inuyasha, se pensaban casar en el Sengoku y tener una pequeña ceremonia en la época de Aome, un día, Aome andaba sentada usando un traje de baño de una pieza teniendo a Yumiko sobre sus piernas, Yumiko tenía sus pies dentro del agua e Inuyasha se encontraba cerca vigilando de que no apareciera ningún demonio.

-¡Acércate Inuyasha! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!-Gritó Aome, Yumiko movía sus pies y reía, Inuyasha se acercó a ellas y se sentó al lado de Aome.

-¿Se está divirtiendo mucho Yumiko?-Le pregunta Inuyasha a Aome.

-¡Claro! ¡Le encanta el agua!-Gritó Aome, ella le entrega a Inuyasha su hija, y se mete dentro del río, Aome estira sus brazos para que Inuyasha se la pasara.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le pregunta Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero que ella se meta en el río, no le va a pasar nada, te puedes meter con nosotros, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha se la pasa y Aome nada sosteniéndola con un brazo, a los pocos minutos, se acerca a Inuyasha que estaba observándolas por si algo les pasaba.

-¿Quieres ir con tu padre, Yumiko?-Le pregunta Aome a su hija, la respuesta que recibió fue una risa, la bebé no había dejado de reírse desde que estaba dentro del agua con su madre, Aome pensaba en enseñarle a nadar cuando fuese más grande.

Inuyasha la carga y la sienta en sus piernas.

-Ahora mírate, estas toda mojada.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño quitándose su hitoe rojo y secando a su hija, cuando le seca, Aome se sienta a su lado y le besa la mejilla a Inuyasha.

-Ella tiene todo el derecho de divertirse conmigo, ¿cuándo tú lo harás? Tu y yo nunca nos hemos bañado juntos, bueno, no desde aquella vez hace unos meses.-Dijo Aome recordando ese momento.

 _ **"Hace 9 meses**_

 _ **Aome tenía 2 meses de embarazo, tenía unas pocas semanas de haberse enterado que estaba embarazada, aún no estaba su vientre inflamado, por lo que, un día, aprovechando que su familia había ido de viaje, se quedó con Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Deberíamos estar en el Sengoku, no aquí.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño mientras estaba recostado a la pared, Aome suspiró, se levantó de su silla donde estudiaba y se acercó a Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Solo serán por unos días, luego volveremos.-Le dijo Aome, pero a ella se le ocurrió algo, hace días que Inuyasha y ella no estaban solos, apagó la luz y se acercó a Inuyasha con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.**_

 _ **Inuyasha se levanta y la abraza colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura, Aome sonríe y le da un beso en sus labios, Inuyasha corresponde metiendo su lengua en su boca, Aome lo abraza colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello e Inuyasha comienza a acariciarle su espalda metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa levantándola.**_

 _ **-Inuyasha...-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-Preguntó Inuyasha deteniéndose, Aome se quita su camisa junto con su ropa interior de arriba e Inuyasha le besa un seno.**_

 _ **-Se está poniendo más duro y grande.-Dijo Inuyasha mientras le besaba un seno y pasaba su lengua por su pezón.**_

 _ **Aome gimió y echó su cabeza para atrás.**_

 _ **-Ah... Sabes que tienen que crecer por el bebé.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha la cargó y la acostó en la cama, pensaba en hacerle el amor.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **-Inuyasha, me quiero ir a bañar, creo que tengo un poco de tu semen dentro de mi.-Dijo Aome teniendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, ella se comienza a levantar mostrando que estaba desnuda y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, lo que no se esperó, fue que al llenar la bañera completamente, y comenzar a meter un pie, Inuyasha entrara corriendo y la besara pegándola a la pared.**_

 _ **Aome estiró sus brazos hacia arriba e puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha, este le comenzó a acariciar su clítoris y metió un dedo en su entrada, Aome rompió el beso gimiendo, Inuyasha se metió un pezón dentro de su boca y lo comenzó a chupar mientras seguía moviendo su dedo dentro de Aome.**_

 _ **-¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Así! ¡Ah!-Gimió Aome completamente excitada, Inuyasha metió otro dedo y los movió, sentía a su miembro ponerse erecto, necesitaba penetrarla de nuevo.**_

 _ **Inuyasha sacó sus dedos de su entrada, agarró su miembro y lo metió lentamente dentro de Aome, ella agradecía de que Inuyasha la tenía contra la pared, porque si no, se hubiera caído, cuando lo mete todo, comienza a moverse, Aome también se mueve y ambos siguen ese movimientos de caderas hasta que se vienen, Inuyasha bajó a Aome, se metió dentro de la bañera y la miró.**_

 _ **-¿Qué esperas?-**_

 _ **Aome se sonroja y se mete acostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, este agarra el jabón y lo pasa por el pecho de Aome.**_

 _ **-Se siente bien...-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos, Inuyasha pasó a lavarle sus brazos y luego puso una mano sobre su vientre provocando que Aome abriera sus ojos y lo viera.**_

 _ **-Aome, tú me dijiste que el cachorro está nadando en tu vientre y que tiene un cordón que hace que no se ahogue, pero... ¿Él está bien? ¿No le hicimos daño?-Le pregunta Inuyasha notablemente preocupado, Aome ríe y le besa su mejilla, le gustaba lo tierno que podía ser a veces.**_

 _ **-Claro que no, Inuyasha, no le hicimos nada.-Dijo volviendo a acostar su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, que, a los pocos segundos, le pidió que levantara su cabeza para poder lavarle su cabello, a Aome le encantaba como Inuyasha la consentía, luego Aome tuvo que ponerse al otro lado de la bañera para que a ella le tocara bañar a Inuyasha, él estaba algo sonrojado mientras veía como Aome le pasaba el jabón por su cuerpo."**_

Inuyasha se sonroja y desvía su mirada.

-Creo que no podemos bañarnos como nos bañamos esa vez teniendo acá a Yumiko.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, la bebé comienza a llorar moviendo sus piecitos, quería volver a estar dentro del agua.

Aome ríe, la carga y se mete con ella en el agua, Inuyasha las mira por unos segundos, se quita su hitoe y se mete en el agua, Aome sonrió al ver como Inuyasha se acercaba a ellas, Inuyasha le acarició la cabeza a Yumiko mientras reía.

-¿Te gusta el agua, eh cachorra? No te acostumbres porque tú y tu madre no vendrán solas, no quiero que les pase nada.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome sonrió, le da un beso en sus labios sin alejar mucho su rostro.

-Te amo, Inuyasha.-Le dijo Aome.

-Yo también te amo, Aome.-Le dijo Inuyasha, el vuelve a ver a su hija, quizás el haber estado nadando no había sido algo tan malo.

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	19. Capítulo 18

Hola a todos, acá les dejo el capítulo 18, espero que les guste.  
Faltan solo 3 capítulos para el final de "Te amaré por siempre", nuevamente pregunto, ¿están listos para que termine la historia?

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Era la boda de Inuyasha y Aome en la época feudal, Aome andaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede terminando de vestirse junto a Sango, Aome usaba un kimono blanco, la anciana Kaede y Shippo encontraban terminando de vestir a Yumiko, Aome andaba nerviosa, sería la boda que tanto había deseado, aunque se habían tardado esperando a que Yumiko naciera y creciera un poco, Sango ya estaba vestida, y Miroku se encontraba dentro de la cabaña que había construido Inuyasha hace 3 meses, estando Aome a punto de tener a la bebé.

 _ **"-¿Qué es esta cabaña? ¿Por qué me traes acá?-Le pregunta Aome colocando su mano sobre su vientre de 8 meses de embarazo mientras entraba a la cabaña.**_

 _ **-Quería mostrarte la cabaña que hice para nosotros y Yumiko.-Dijo Inuyasha cerrando la puerta, Aome comienza a caminar observando la cabaña, era hermosa, Inuyasha comenzó a caminar entrando a una de las habitaciones y Aome lo siguió.**_

 _ **-Esta será nuestra habitación.-Dijo Inuyasha, luego de unos segundos, sale y entra a otra habitación.**_

 _ **-Esta de Yumiko.-Dijo acercándose a Aome, ella comienza a llorar, no podía creer que Inuyasha hubiera hecho algo así a sus espaldas, por eso es que desaparecía durante horas de hace varios meses, a veces se preocupaba por el de que llegara tan tarde, la cabaña estaba algo alejada de la aldea, podría decirse que estaba a pocos pasos del pozo, Inuyasha lo había hecho con la intención de que Aome pudiera visitar con más facilidad a su familia (no es que antes le costara visitarlos, claro).**_

 _ **-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunta Inuyasha asustándose, Aome lo abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho, luego coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de llorar.**_

 _ **-Me encanta, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí, por nosotras...-Dijo viéndolo a la cara.**_

 _ **Inuyasha ríe y le limpia sus lágrimas con su dedo índice, luego la abraza de la cintura, el que su vientre estuviera tan abultado le dificultaba poder abrazarla bien.**_

 _ **-Te amo, pequeña.-**_

 _ **-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos para acercarse y darle un beso, su primer beso en su hogar."**_

-¡Ya está todo listo!-Gritó Ayame gritando mientras entraba a la cabaña, Aome había logrado contactar a Koga y Ayame para que pudiesen ir a su boda.

-Oh Aome, estas hermosa.-Dijo Ayame, cuando terminaron de preparar a Aome como a Yumiko, la anciana Kaede cargó a Yumiko y se acercó a Aome.

-Ya te toca salir, nosotras vamos a sentarnos.-Dijo la anciana Kaede.

-Me encanta como estas vestida Aome, espero que el tonto de Inuyasha pueda apreciar lo hermosa que eres.-Dijo Shippo, la anciana Kaede sale junto a Shippo, Ayumi sale y Aome da un profundo respiro, Sango se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Mucha suerte Aome, espero que Inuyasha y tu sean muy felices juntos.-Dijo Sango, Aome la abraza aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Muchas gracias Sango, eres mi mejor amiga, jamás pensé que tendría una amiga como tú.-Dijo Aome Sango le sonríe, y abre la puerta de la cabaña, estaban algunos aldeanos sentados en unas sillas junto a la anciana Kaede, Yumiko, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, e Inuyasha parado junto a Miroku, Inuyasha vestía un kimono negro y estaba serio, no quería admitir que estaba algo nervioso, en el centro estaba un sacerdote, Aome comenzó a caminar junto a Sango, Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos cuando la vio, parecía que estaba caminando un ángel por su belleza, cuando Aome llega a donde estaba Inuyasha, Sango se pone donde debería estar, Aome sonríe y el sacerdote comienza a hablar, después intercambian un rosario y luego los anillos.

Aome le sonríe a Inuyasha cuando le colocó su anillo en su dedo, después tomaron el San San Kudu, que representaba su unión con los dioses, luego se acercan a sus amigos, Sango abrazó a Aome y Miroku colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Bienvenido la vida de casado, mi amigo.-

-¡Keh! Recuerda que ya yo llevo varios meses casado, esto lo hago por Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, en eso se acerca Koga y lo mira.

-Felicidades Inuyasha, pero creo que debiste casarte con ella antes de haber tenido a tu cachorra, ¿ya sabes con quien se va a quedar mientras ustedes disfrutan de su tiempo solos?-

Inuyasha se sonroja y cruza sus brazos.

-Claro que se, se va a quedar con la madre de Aome, Aome y yo estaremos haciendo un viaje por su época, dijo que quería que estuviésemos en algo que se llama hotel y que quiere conocer otra aldea, nos quedaremos por unos días, a ella no le gusta separarse de Yumiko.-

Mientras los hombres hablaban, Sango, Ayame, la anciana Kaede y Shippo se encontraban con Aome.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer en su tiempo a solas?-Le pregunta Sango, Aome carga a Yumiko y le da un beso en su mejilla.

-Planeamos ir a otra ciudad, otra... ¿Aldea? Y estar solos en algo que se llama hotel, es como una cabaña pequeña.-Dijo Aome explicando, Shippo salta y se pone en el hombro de Aome, cuando Yumiko lo vio, comenzó a reír, Shippo le agarra una de las manos a Yumiko y la acaricia.

-Qué lástima que no podemos ir con ustedes, pero Yumiko si va a ir, ¿no?-Le pregunta Shippo con inocencia.

-No Shippo, tenemos que ir Inuyasha y yo solos.-

-Eso es algo que acostumbran hacer las parejas casadas en el tiempo de Aome, Shippo.-Dijo la anciana Kaede.

Unas horas después, la boda se terminó y cada uno fue a su casa, Aome fue junto a Inuyasha a su cabaña, Inuyasha cargaba a Yumiko que estaba profundamente dormida.

Cuando Inuyasha la acuesta en su cuna, Aome sonríe y abraza por el cuello a Inuyasha.

-Mañana tenemos que volver a mi época, nuestra otra boda será en 2 días.-Dijo Aome.

-¡Keh! Esto de las bodas es más agotador que asesinar demonios.-Dijo Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a Aome de la cintura, ambos se dan un beso, su primer beso como esposos.

*2 días después

Aome se encontraba en frente de unas grandes puertas blancas, estaba usando el mismo vestido que usó en la época antigua, en esta boda, se encontraban algunas primas, tías y tíos de Aome, ella recordaba cuando les dijo en plena reunión familiar que Inuyasha venía de la época antigua y era un medio demonio.

 _ **"*Hace 5 meses**_

 _ **Aome tenía los 6 meses de embarazo, tenía su vientre algo inflamado, y era el día en que se realizaría una reunión familiar, Aome pensaba en decirles sobre Inuyasha, quería que supieran quien era su novio (bueno, esposo).**_

 _ **Los tíos, tías y primos de Aome se encontraban junto a Sota, su madre y su abuelo, Aome agarró del brazo a Inuyasha se acercaron, se encontraban en la sala de su casa.**_

 _ **-Hola a todos, quiero presentarles a Inuyasha, mi novio, el padre de mi hija, es un medio dominio, es de la época feudal.-Dijo Aome.**_

 _ **-Sí, y yo soy una demonio que tiene mil años.-Dijo una prima de Aome riendo, Aome frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos.**_

 _ **-¡Lo digo en serio! Yo voy a la época feudal para derrotar a alguien que se llama Naraku, aunque no lo hemos conseguido en un largo tiempo... ¡Créanme!-Gritó Aome, y, luego de unos largos minutos y de profundas explicaciones, su familia logró entender de donde venía Inuyasha."**_

-Tenemos que entrar.-Dijo el abuelo de Aome entrando por las grandes puertas, Aome entra y va caminando por un pasillo con su brazo entrelazando el brazo de su abuelo, al final, se encontraba Inuyasha vestido con su kimono negro junto a un sacerdote, cuando llegan, el abuelo de Aome se va a sentar y Aome se acerca a donde estaba Inuyasha.

Unas horas después, se termina la boda, Aome se encontraba en su habitación junto a Inuyasha y se quitaba el kimono, Inuyasha estaba sentado en su cama y la miraba.

-Al fin terminamos, no pensé que duraría tanto.-Dijo Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos, Aome se queda en ropa interior y lo mira.

-Fue una bonita boda, Yumiko se divirtió mucho.-Dijo Aome, en ese momento, su hija se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de la madre de Aome ya que quería que Inuyasha y Aome estuviesen solos.

-Además que... Ya comenzará nuestro viaje, pero ya que estamos solos, podemos hacer algo.-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos.

Aome sonríe y se acerca a la pared, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Esto.-Dijo Aome apagando el interruptor de electricidad y acercándose a Inuyasha, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron gemidos, tanto de Inuyasha como de Aome, al día siguiente comenzarían su viaje que duraría unos poca días, Aome se preguntaba, ¿qué pasará en ese viaje? Era la primera vez que viajaba con Inuyasha en su época...

* * *

Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capítulo 19

Hola, vengo con el capítulo 19, quedan nada más este, el 20 y el epílogo para darle fin a esta historia : ( .

ADVERTENCIA:

En este capítulo aparecen escenas MUY fuertes, únicamente para los que les gusta leer lemon (para llamarlo de otra manera, porno) así que, si quieren, simplemente no lo lean, porque solo aparece una escena romántica y cuenta resumidamente como es el viaje de ellos en la otra ciudad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

*Al día siguiente

Aome comenzó a guardar su ropa dentro de las maletas, estaba emocionaba de que iba a viajar por primera vez en tren con Inuyasha, iban a ir la península de Izu, Aome quería visitar las aguas termales que habían ese sitio, Aome le había comprado algunas ropas a Inuyasha aunque este se negaba ya que decía que sólo necesitaba su traje, cuando Aome estaba terminando de guardar su ropa, aparece Inuyasha cargando a Yumiko.

-¿Te falta mucho?-Le pregunta Inuyasha a Aome.

-Ya estoy terminando, no seas impaciente Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, cierra la maleta y se acerca a Inuyasha.

-Te extrañaré tanto Yumiko.-Dijo Aome cargando a Yumiko y abrazándola, Inuyasha agarra las 4 maletas que eran algo grandes y mira a Aome.

-Nos tenemos que ir.-Dijo, ellos bajan y Aome abraza a su abuelo, luego le despeina el cabello a Sota y después le entrega a Yumiko a su madre.

-Te prometo que la voy a cuidar muy bien.-Dijo la madre de Aome, Aome abraza a su madre y luego le besa la frente a su hija.

-Adiós Yumiko.-Inuyasha le besa la cabeza a su hija y comienzan a caminar saliendo de su casa, van a la estación de trenes y se suben, Inuyasha cargaba su típica gorra para tapar sus orejas.

-Que máquina tan extraña Aome, hubiera sido mejor que yo te llevara en mi espalda.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos.

-Vamos, ¿sabes lo divertido que es viajar en tren?-Preguntó Aome, ella se encontraba al lado de Inuyasha.

-¡Keh!-Dijo Inuyasha, pasaron los minutos y Aome acostó su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha, él se sonrojó por lo que hizo ella, no se daban mucho afecto en público, si lo hacían, esperaban a que estuvieran solos, pero eso no le importó y cerró sus ojos, a los 15 minutos, Aome abre sus ojos y le mira la cara a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo su nombre susurrando.

-¿Di-dime?-Preguntó volviendo a sonrojarse, Aome sonríe por como actuaba Inuyasha, pero eso no la detuvo para acercar su rostro y darle un corto y superficial beso, Inuyasha correspondió y le acaricia su mejilla, cuando rompen el beso Inuyasha y Aome se miran a los ojos.

-Creo que este viaje me está comenzando a gustar...-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome ríe y a la hora llegan al hotel, Aome habla con una señora para decir que habían pedido una habitación por teléfono, un hombre llega con la intención de quitarle las maletas a Inuyasha, Inuyasha dio un paso hacia atrás y jaló a Aome para que se colocara detrás de él.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Aome avergonzada por el numerito que estaba haciendo su esposo, varias personas se habían acercado para ver que ocurría.

-¡No te acerques Aome! ¡Nos quiere robar!-Gritó Inuyasha, se arrepentía de no cargar su espada a la mano, pero no, Aome había insistido en que debía estar guardada en una de esas maletas.

-Inuyasha, ese es su trabajo, él nos llevará el equipaje a la habitación.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha la mira, se sonroja y se aparta.

-¡Keh!-Dijo cruzando sus brazos, Aome se disculpa con el señor y la señora le entrega la llave de su habitación, Aome comienza a caminar y agarra la mano de Inuyasha, este se encontraba maravillado con el hotel, vio que el señor se detiene, presiona un botón y se abren las puertas, el señor entró y Aome entró tras de él, cuando se cerraron las puertas y el señor presionó otro botón, Inuyasha abrazó a Aome de la cintura colocándola delante de él y gruñendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunta Aome al notar la reciente actitud de Inuyasha.

-No me gusta esto.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, aún no le tenía mucha confianza al hombre que cargaba sus maletas.

-Inuyasha, esto es un ascensor, nos llevará al piso donde está la habitación, ya verás que pronto se abrirán las puertas.-Dijo Aome, y así fue, en pocos segundos, se abrieron las puertas, el hombre sale y Aome lo sigue volviendo a agarrarle la mano a Inuyasha, se detienen en frente de una habitación, Aome abre la puerta, el hombre entra metiendo sus maletas y dejándolas en el piso, Aome le agradece y cierra la puerta, Inuyasha miraba la habitación con asombro, tenía una pequeña sala y 2 habitaciones, además de tener un pequeño balcón donde se veía el océano y los reflejos de los rayos de luz por el atardecer, Inuyasha abrió la puerta saliendo, tenía su boca abierta, Aome sonrió por como actuaba Inuyasha, por lo que se acercó a él y acostó su cabeza sobre su hombro observando el paisaje.

-Es hermoso, ¿cierto?-Le pregunta Aome susurrando.

Inuyasha asiente y siguen viendo el atardecer hasta que se vuelve de noche, Inuyasha miró a Aome volteándose y Aome lo abraza por el cuello.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Miroku, o Sango, o Shippo, comienzo a extrañar a Yumiko, me pregunto si estarán bien...-Dijo Aome notándose cierta preocupación al mencionar a su hija.

-¡Keh! No seas tonta, todos ellos están bien, y seguro que Yumiko debe estar divirtiéndose con Sota o con tu abuelo.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome pegó su rostro al de Inuyasha y cerró sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, además que, es nuestra luna de miel, tenemos que disfrutar todo el tiempo que estemos acá.-

-Aome...-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Inuyasha coloca una mano en su cintura y otra en su mejilla, Aome levantó su rostro para ver los ojos amarillos de Inuyasha, cuanto le encantaba verlos, Inuyasha acercó el rostro de Aome para darle un beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras que una ráfaga de viento hacia mover sus cabellos, Aome abrió su boca e Inuyasha metió su lengua dentro de esta, luego Aome saltó entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha, él había colocado sus manos en su espalda para sostenerla, no iba a dejar que su amada esposa se caería, comienza a caminar sin dejar de besarla entrando a la habitación y la acuesta en la cama, Inuyasha comenzó a besarle su cuello y Aome colocó sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, luego él fue descendiendo, le quitó su vestido, le quitó su sostén y le dio un beso a un seno de Aome.

-Ah...-Dijo Aome removiéndose, a pesar de haber comenzado, ya ansiaba el sentir el miembro de Inuyasha dentro de ella, Inuyasha le siguió dando leves besos a su seno y luego se lo metió a su boca comenzando a chuparlo lentamente, Aome tembló y colocó sus manos en el cabello de Inuyasha, este siguió chupando su seno por unos segundos y cuando lo sacó de su boca, le dio unas lamidas al pezón erecto de Aome.

-Ah... Me estás... Torturando.- Dijo Aome entre gemidos, Inuyasha le volvió a dar una lamida a su pezón y acercó su rostro a la cara de Aome.

-Sólo planeo hacerte bien el amor, querida, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estamos solos.-Dijo Inuyasha, antes de que Aome pudiera responder, Inuyasha se volvió a meter su pezón en su boca chupándolo con fuerza mientras que metía su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Aome, Inuyasha comenzó a acariciarle su clítoris provocando que Aome gimiera algo alto por las diferentes caricias que sentía de parte de Inuyasha, el ambiente era perfecto, estaban solos, una ráfaga de aire entraba por la puerta del balcón, e Inuyasha estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con ella, Inuyasha le bajó su ropa interior, se quitó su traje quedando totalmente desnudo y siguió acariciándole su clítoris lentamente, Aome se quejaba, quería que uno de los dedos de Inuyasha estuvieran dentro de ella o al menos su boca pero no, Inuyasha parecía sentirse muy a cómodo chupando su otro pezón que hace rato que estaba erecto.

-Por... Favor... Inuyasha... Hazme tuya.-Dijo Aome sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Inuyasha río y metió 2 dedos dentro de ella.

-¿Hacerte mía? Hace tiempo me dijiste que ya lo eras.-Dijo Inuyasha comenzando a mover sus dedos, Aome gimió e Inuyasha volvió a meterse un pezón dentro de su boca, cuanto le encantaba chuparlos, besarlos, el sólo verlos, su miembro podía ponerse erecto, que, por cierto, en ese momento su miembro se encontraba muy erecto, y, aunque sentía unos fuertes deseos de penetrarla, no podía hacerlo, quería primero hacer sentir bien a Aome.

A los pocos segundos, sacó sus dedos y bajó su rostro hacia el clítoris de Aome, lo chupó un poco y luego le dio unas lentas lamidas, su lengua ahora pasaba por la parte baja de Aome, pasaba por su clítoris, por sus labios vaginales, y finalmente por su entrada, que, cuando la metió, Aome gimió con fuerza y agarró de nuevo la cabeza de Inuyasha, ya que antes había estado agarrando la sábana, Inuyasha movió su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y Aome movió su cintura siguiendo el ritmo de su lengua, a los pocos segundos, Inuyasha la sacó de su entrada y alejó su rostro notándose un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva que se encontraba uniendo su boca con la entrada de Aome.

-¿Ya me quieres dentro, pequeña?-Le pregunta Inuyasha volviendo a acariciarle su clítoris con sus dedos, Aome asintió lentamente, su cabello se encontraba esparcido por la cama por los movimientos que había hecho con esta al sentir los orgasmos que le provocaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocó sus manos en las piernas de Aome separándolas un poco, Inuyasha comenzó a meter lentamente su miembro dentro de su entrada y le dio un beso a Aome, ella correspondió abriendo su boca para que metiera su lengua e Inuyasha metió todo de su miembro de un sólo golpe, esperó unos segundos y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, Aome no aguantaba, quería que se moviera más rápido, por lo que comenzó a mover su cintura con más rapidez y fuerza que Inuyasha, el entendió lo que quería Aome y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez y metiéndose más profundo dentro de ella, Aome gemía alto, le encantaba lo que le hacía Inuyasha, a los pocos segundos, ambos se vinieron y gimieron, Inuyasha se acostó en la cama y Aome acostó su cabeza encima del pecho de Inuyasha, aún seguían unidos.

-Me encantaría que nos bañáramos y que luego fuéramos a cenar, podemos caminar por el parque.-Dijo Aome, ella saca su miembro de su entrada y caminó hacia lo que suponía que era el baño, ya que Inuyasha había conseguido la pequeña habitación con la cama rápidamente, por lo que al entrar, abrió la llave de la regadera ya que no había bañera sino ducha, cuando ella se metió dándole la espalda a la puerta, sintiendo como el agua mojaba sus cabellos, Inuyasha entró abrazándola por la cintura, Aome abre sus ojos y mira algo asustada a Inuyasha.

-No pensarás bañarte sin mi.-Dijo Inuyasha apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, Aome sonrió y echó la cabeza para atrás cerrando sus ojos.

-Inuyasha... Pensé que querías bañarte sólo.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha la voltea, la empuja lentamente hacia la pared y Aome pasa su pierna por la cintura de Inuyasha.

-Aunque, no tengo ganas de bañarme en este momento.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando, Aome colocó sus piernas en la cintura de Inuyasha para sostenerse, Inuyasha la penetró y comenzó el vaivén de cinturas, a los pocos segundos, se vinieron y se bañaron, luego sacaron sus ropa de la maleta (bueno, Inuyasha nada más se puso su traje rojo mientras que Aome se puso un vestido) y bajaron, fueron a comer, y luego fueron al parque, Aome agarró la mano de Inuyasha y entrelazó sus dedos, ambos caminaban tranquilamente por el parque.

Se detuvieron y se sentaron en unas bancas, Aome decidió sentarse en las piernas de Inuyasha y río, sabía que él se avergonzaría, pero no, él la abrazó colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura respirando muy lenta y calmadamente, Aome se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué...?-Comenzó a preguntar, pero Inuyasha la calló dándole un beso en sus labios, Aome abrió más sus ojos, Inuyasha rompió el beso y la abrazó cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Inuyasha?-Le pregunta Aome colocando su mano en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-Jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar, siempre pensé que Kikyo sería mi único amor, pero tú, Aome, llegaste y estuviste conmigo, durante todo este tiempo lo has estado, siempre pensé que lo más importante para mí era derrotar a Naraku para vengar la muerte de Kikyo, pero no es así, es porque realmente tenía que protegerte, porque yo, te amaré por siempre, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, salen unas lágrimas de los ojos de Aome, jamás pensó que Inuyasha diría palabras tan bonitas, Inuyasha le vuelve a agarrar su rostro para darle un beso en sus labios, esa sí que sería una buena luna de miel.

*2 días después

Inuyasha y Aome habían pasado unos grandes días juntos, hacían el amor varias veces al día, comían, salían a caminar, pero ese día era especial, ya que visitarían por primera vez a las aguas termales.

Al llegar, ambos se bañaron, estaban completamente solos, por lo que aprovecharon para cerrar sus ojos, Inuyasha miraba a Aome, le parecía tan hermosa, se preguntaba cómo había sentido esas cosas por Kikyo e ignoraba lo que sentía Aome, se insultaba por haberle hecho pasar eso, y, pensar que tuvo que morir Kikyo para que él la pudiera amar bien, siempre había negado lo que sentía por Aome, por esa niña que lo mandaba hacia abajo, que lloraba por cualquier cosa, esa niña... Que había cautivado su corazón, que lo había enamorado, ella puso hacer tantas cosas en tal poco tiempo, le había dado una familia, y ahora, frente a los ojos de los humanos, ya eran esposos.

-¿Qué tanto me miras Inuyasha?-Pregunta Aome abriendo sus ojos, había sentido que Inuyasha tenía rato observándola en silencio.

Inuyasha se sonroja y desvía su mirada, no le iba a decir lo que había estado pensando los últimos minutos.

-¡Keh! Sólo pienso que deberíamos ir a otro sitio.-Dijo Inuyasha, esperaba que Aome se hubiera tragado su mentira.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tienes que disfrutar! Estamos solos, esto es demasiado cómodo.-Dijo Aome frunciendo el ceño, Inuyasha se pone encima delante de ella, el cargaba un pantalón rojo corto y Aome cargaba un traje de baño de una pieza.

-Tienes razón, estamos solos...-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo mientras se acercaba, Aome abre sus ojos y coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Jamás pensé que serias tan pervertido como Miroku.-Dijo Aome riendo.

-No hables de ese monje libidinoso.-Dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño, Aome vuelve a reír y le da un beso en sus labios, Inuyasha mete su lengua dentro de su boca y comienza a quitarle su traje de baño, cuando se lo logra quitar, se quita el pantalón rojo y le besa su cuello, Inuyasha le acarició su clítoris y luego metió 2 dedos dentro de su entrada y los movió, Aome no paraba de gemir, Inuyasha sacó sus dedos y metió lentamente su miembro dentro de su entrada, luego comenzó a moverse muy lentamente aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, cuando se viene, Aome lo mira jadeando, le agarra su rostro y le da un beso.

-Deja de pasártela tanto con él.-Dijo Aome riendo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y comenzó a mover su cintura, Aome abrió sus ojos y gime ya que no esperaba que su pareja comenzara a moverse sin avisarle, a Inuyasha le molestaba de que Aome hablara de Miroku cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

Cuando ambos se vienen, se separan, Aome se pone su traje de baño e Inuyasha se coloca su pantalón.

-Vuelves a hablar de Miroku mientras hacemos el amor y me moveré más de una vez.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome ríe y siguieron en las aguas termales, se quedaron callados observándose o hablando un poco.

*3 días después

Ya llevaban 5 días en el hotel, Inuyasha y Aome habían disfrutado bastante esos últimos días, luego de haber paseado por la ciudad (Inuyasha siempre cargando su gorra sobre su cabeza para ocultar sus orejas) Aome e Inuyasha se encontraban sentados en unas sillas que tenía una mesa, estaba una laptop color rojo, Aome tenía tiempo con eso, ella quería ver a su hija a través de la laptop.

Inuyasha aún no lo lograba entender la tecnología del mundo de Aome, no entendía como se podía hablar con alguien que estaba en otro lugar, le gustaría que el pozo tuviera eso para evitar que Aome insistiera en estar entre las 2 épocas, se preguntaba como un pequeño objeto podía permitir algo como eso.

-¡Hola mamá!-Dijo Aome a la cámara de la laptop, en la laptop se veía a su madre junto a Yumiko.

-¡Hola Aome! ¡Hola Inuyasha! ¡Yumiko los ha extrañado muchísimo!-Dijo la madre de Aome.

-Nosotros también la extrañamos, a todos.-Dijo Aome, la conversación siguió por un rato e Inuyasha sólo observaba callado, él pensaba que no quería irse de ese lugar, aunque tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo!


	21. Capítulo 20

Hola, pues, tengo que admitir que he durado un rato para poder publicar, ya solo falta el epílogo, así que…espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

*2 meses después

Las cosas habían ido muy bien estos 2 últimos meses, Inuyasha y Aome seguían viajando entre las 2 épocas con Yumiko, que ya estaba mucho más grande, le encantaba jugar con Shippo y Kirara, todos seguían esperando la aparición de Naraku pero ya después pensaron que ya nunca iba a aparecer por lo que siguieron su vida, Sango tenía 4 meses de embarazo, por lo que apenas se le comenzaba a asomar su pequeño bulto por su cadera, un día, Aome se encontraba en su cabaña junto a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, la anciana Kaede e Inuyasha, cuando escuchan un fuerte ruido, todos salen dejando a Yumiko sentada en el piso junto a Kirara, ven que se comienza a formar una nube negra oscureciendo el lugar.

-Esto es...-Comenzó a decir Aome.

-Naraku.-Dijo Inuyasha susurrando.

-Tenemos que irnos, Sango, quédate con Yumiko y Shippo.-Dijo Aome entrando rápidamente buscando su arco y sus flechas, dentro de su cabaña, Sango se acerca a Aome frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo voy a ir con ustedes.-Dijo Sango sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Naraku podría dañar a tu bebé, te tienes que quedar, lo siento Sango, ¡vamos Miroku, Inuyasha!-Gritó Aome, ella comienza a correr, e Inuyasha y Miroku corren detrás de ella, a los pocos minutos llegan hacia donde se encontraba Naraku, lo ven parado teniendo a sus lados unos demonios.

-Inuyasha, Aome, mucho tiempo sin verlos.-Dijo Naraku sonriendo, Inuyasha saca su espada y se pone en frente de Aome.

-¡No le harás daño!-Gritó molesto.

-Siempre tan dispuesto a dar tu vida por tu mujer, que dulce, Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha frunce el ceño y se acerca a atacar a Naraku, Miroku y Aome comenzaron a atacarlo junto a Inuyasha, Naraku esquiva sus ataques, Inuyasha lo ataca y Miroku también, Aome le lanza una flecha purificadora a Naraku y luego de una ardua pelea, Inuyasha ataca a Naraku destruyéndolo, Inuyasha agarra la perla de Shikon y se lo entrega a Aome.

-Pide un deseo, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, pero en eso, un demonio de Naraku revive, aparece por atrás de Inuyasha (que se encontraba en frente de Aome) y le clava su brazo filoso en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!-Gritó Aome soltando la perla y corriendo hacia Inuyasha, Miroku estaba sin palabras, pero aun así derrotó al demonio antes de que pudiera lastimar a Aome, él se alejó unos pasos y se quedó callado viendo como Aome agarraba a Inuyasha y lo acostaba sobre sus piernas.

-No por favor, no mueras.-Dijo Aome comenzando a llorar, ella había colocado sus manos sobre el agujero que tenía Inuyasha sobre su pecho en un vago intento de frenarle la sangre a Inuyasha, él le agarra una mano y la mira cerrando un poco sus ojos.

-Para, sabes que eso no funcionará.-

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Aome notándose como unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡No voy a dejar que mueras!-Gritó Aome moviendo su cabeza y apretando hacia abajo con fuerza.

-Siempre siendo tan tonta.-Dijo Inuyasha riendo cansadamente, Aome siguió apretando sus manos contra su pecho pero luego de unos segundos, al notar como Inuyasha lucía cada vez más cansado, ella se detuvo.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo su nombre susurrando.

-Quiero que cuides a Yumiko, ella te protegerá cuando crezca.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Sé que lo harás muy bien, te amo Aome, y te amaré por siempre.-Dijo Inuyasha cerrando sus ojos, Aome vuelve a llorar y abraza a Inuyasha.

-¡No! Yo... Yo también te amaré por siempre.-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos, Aome podía sentir como las respiraciones de Inuyasha habían parado, como se encontraba completamente quieto, Aome no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo de su fallecido esposo, parecía que toda su vida había pasado por su mente en un mar de recuerdos que no paraban de llegar.

 _ **"-Yo... Quiero que sepas que todos estamos mal por su muerte, y te acompañamos en esto, jamás te dejaré Inuyasha, siempre estaré a tu lado.-Dijo Aome.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Antes de que muriera Kikyo, me di cuenta de una cosa, yo la amo, la amaba, pero la mujer que tiene mi corazón es otra.-Dijo Inuyasha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aome asiente y cierra sus ojos, Inuyasha le comenzó a acariciar lentamente su espalda, si antes la cuidaba mucho, ahora la cuidaría más.**_

 _ **-Gracias.-Le dice susurrando Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué?-Le pregunta Aome viéndolo extrañada, Inuyasha le da un beso en su frente y coloca una mano sobre su vientre, todas esas preguntas que tenía, de por qué Aome estaba extraña, se respondieron en un segundo.**_

 _ **-Por darme otra razón para ser feliz contigo.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Hola Inuyasha.-**_

 _ **Inuyasha no responde y la abraza colocando la cabeza de Aome sobre su pecho.**_

 _ **-No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, tonta, casi me matas.- Dijo Inuyasha, Aome cierra sus ojos e Inuyasha comienza a acariciarle su cabello, no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a Aome o a su cachorra, que amaba más que su propia vida.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en este árbol?-Le pregunta Inuyasha colocando su mano sobre el árbol.**_

 _ **-Aquí fue donde estuviste dormido por 50 años.-Dijo Aome.**_

 _ **-Y fue donde nos conocimos.-Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo, recordaba perfectamente como había conocido a Aome, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había conocido a Aome.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, aún recuerdo que toqué tus orejas.-Dijo Aome riendo, Inuyasha se aleja del árbol y le agarra sus manos.**_

 _ **-Sé que tú sabes que según las leyes de los demonios estamos casados, pero según las leyes de los humanos no, por eso yo...-Inuyasha coloca su rodilla izquierda sobre el piso y saca un anillo que tenía guardado.**_

 _ **-Quiero que te cases conmigo, Aome.-**_

 _ **Aome siente como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, y asiente lentamente.**_

 _ **-Sí, Inuyasha, me quiero casar contigo.-Dijo Aome, Inuyasha le coloca el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, se levanta y la abraza.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Yumiko... Mi pequeña, no puedo creer que estas aquí.- Dijo Aome, Inuyasha le acaricia la espalda a su hija y le besa la frente a Aome.**_

 _ **-Felicidades Aome, sabía que podías hacerlo.-Le dijo sonriendo, la bebé tenía sus ojos cerrados y había dejado de llorar al escuchar esos hermosos latidos del corazón de su madre que conocía tan bien.**_

 _ **Inuyasha le da un beso en los labios a Aome y le sigue acariciando lentamente la espalda a su hija, ellos no dejaban de observarla.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?-Pregunta Inuyasha asustándose, Aome lo abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho, luego coloca sus manos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de llorar.**_

 _ **-Me encanta, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto por mí, por nosotras...-Dijo viéndolo a la cara.**_

 _ **Inuyasha ríe y le limpia sus lágrimas con su dedo índice, luego la abraza de la cintura, el que su vientre estuviera tan abultado le dificultaba poder abrazarla bien.**_

 _ **-Te amo, pequeña.-**_

 _ **-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome cerrando sus ojos para acercarse y darle un beso, su primer beso en su hogar.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aome decidió sentarse en las piernas de Inuyasha y río, sabía que él se avergonzaría, pero no, él la abrazó colocando su mano alrededor de su cintura respirando muy lenta y calmadamente, Aome se sonrojó y lo miró a los ojos.**_

 _ **-¿Qué...?-Comenzó a preguntar, pero Inuyasha la calló dándole un beso en sus labios, Aome abrió más sus ojos, Inuyasha rompió el beso y la abrazó cerrando sus ojos.**_

 _ **-¿Inuyasha?-Le pregunta Aome colocando su mano en la cabeza de Inuyasha.**_

 _ **-Jamás pensé que me volvería a enamorar, siempre pensé que Kikyo sería mi único amor, pero tú, Aome, llegaste y estuviste conmigo, durante todo este tiempo lo has estado, siempre pensé que lo más importante para mí era derrotar a Naraku para vengar la muerte de Kikyo, pero no es así, es porque realmente tenía que protegerte, porque yo, te amaré por siempre, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, salen unas lágrimas de los ojos de Aome, jamás pensó que Inuyasha diría palabras tan bonitas, Inuyasha le vuelve a agarrar su rostro para darle un beso en sus labios."**_

-Señorita Aome, tiene que pedir su deseo...-Dijo Miroku acercándose a Aome, Aome lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, da un profundo respiro, le agarra la mejilla a Inuyasha para acercarlo y darle un leve beso sobre sus labios.

-Pediré el deseo correcto, te lo prometo.-Dijo Aome apartando el rostro de Inuyasha, se comienza a levantar y lo acuesta lentamente sobre el piso, ella va hacia donde estaba tirada la perla, la recoge y la acerca a su rostro.

-¿Estás lista para pedir tu deseo?-Se escuchó una voz salir de la perla.

-Si.-Dijo Aome, en eso todo se pone negro y Aome se encontraba sola flotando.

-¿Cuál será tu deseo?-Pregunta una voz desde arriba.

-¡Deseo que Inuyasha reviva y sea feliz conmigo!-Gritó Aome, en eso una luz blanca tapa todo el lugar, a los segundos, Aome comienza a despertar y ve a Inuyasha a su lado, este cargaba a su hija de 4 meses, vestía justamente lo mismo que le había visto Aome cuando se había ido a derrotar a Naraku.

-¡Keh! Ya era hora que despertaras, Yumiko lleva rato queriendo estar contigo.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome comienza a llorar al verlo de pie, no tenía el charco de sangre sobre su pecho, se lucía bien, y no parecía el Inuyasha que acababa de ver hace unos momentos.

-Inuyasha...-Susurra su nombre sin dejar de llorar, ella se levanta y abraza con fuerza a su hija y a su esposo.

-Me alegra tanto ver que estas bien.-

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡No soy un débil humano como tú!-Gritó Inuyasha, Aome le acaricia la cabeza a su hija y lo mira extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Pues, derrotamos a Naraku, luego cuando íbamos de regreso te desmayaste.-Dijo Inuyasha.

-Se cumplió mi deseo...-Dijo Aome susurrando, Inuyasha la mira ladeando su cabeza sin entender lo que había dicho.

-¿Deseo? ¿Qué deseo?-

-¿Qué ocurrió con la perla de Shikon?-Le pregunta Aome sin responder la pregunta que le había hecho Inuyasha.

-Se destruyó al momento en que destruimos a ese desgraciado.-Dijo Inuyasha, Aome se queda callada, sonríe y le da un beso en los labios a Inuyasha, este se sonroja pero corresponde, a los segundos Aome se separa y lo mira sin alejar mucho su rostro.

-Te amaré por siempre, Inuyasha.-Dijo Aome sin dejar de sonreír, Inuyasha sonríe pega sus frentes cerrando sus ojos.

-Yo también, Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha, el deseo de Aome se había cumplido, Inuyasha había revivido, pero ahora estarían juntos, porque se amarían para siempre.

* * *

Es la última vez que lo pondré, nuevamente espero que haya gustado, si quieren, pueden darle seguir a la historia (follow story), ponerla en favoritos (favorite story), o dejar un comentario (post review), ¡nos vemos en el último capítulo!


	22. Epílogo

Ok...me voy a despedir ahora, y no luego.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han seguido mi historia (sea por aquí, o por facebook) a los que comentaron:  
Hotaru Midori, serena tsukino chiba ,Viki Mel, Anglica, Guest, valeaome,Guest,Guest, rocio, ayameshu,Guest, sherlyn, yoce, sayaaomes, Ahome Yuki, Guest, Serenity usagi, dya5602, Anglica, Guest, Guest.

Yo pienso en seguir publicando historias de Inuyasha, así que les recomiendo poner "seguir autor" (follow author) para que puedan saber cuándo es que voy a estar publicando.

MIL GRACIAS, a todos, y espero que disfruten el epílogo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

*2 semanas después

Aome se encontraba en el baño de la casa de su madre, recordaba lo que había pasado hace un par de días.

 _ **"Aome se había comenzado a sentir mal, ahora que se la pasaba más tiempo en la época antigua ayudando a la anciana Kaede, pensaba que era por estar todo el tiempo allá, cuidaba a Yumiko, atendía a Inuyasha, se la pasaba con Miroku, Sango y Shippo, Kohaku había regresado aunque se la pasaba más con Rin y Sesshomaru, no habían aparecido demonios, si acaso había aparecido uno, que fue destruido rápidamente por Inuyasha, Miroku estaba emocionado con la idea de ser padre, la anciana Kaede le había dicho recientemente que había sentido 2 bebés, Miroku trabajaba arduamente para poder tener todo listo para la llegada de sus bebés.**_

 _ **Miroku había hecho una cabaña con la ayuda de Inuyasha y algunos hombres de la aldea, tenía varias habitaciones, y estaba bien abrigada, Sango se sentía muy cómoda y en cierta forma le molestaba como la cuidaba Miroku, aunque últimamente ya no la cuidaba tanto porque no quería seguir recibiendo tantos golpes de parte de su pareja, Shippo estaba muy feliz de que tuviera 2 hermanitos nuevos, este se la pasaba casi todo el día con Aome, cosa que provocaba ciertos celos de parte de Inuyasha, aunque Aome le dijera que no tuviera que tener celos porque era un niño, Inuyasha no podía dejar de sentir esos celos y peleaba con el pequeño Shippo."**_

-Te estas tardando mucho Aome.-Dijo Inuyasha al otro lado de la puerta, no se atrevía a abrirla porque sabía que Aome le diría un "abajo"' apenas entrara.

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó Aome, ella miraba hacia el borde del lavamanos, donde se encontraba la pequeña prueba rosada.

Unos segundos después, ella agarra la prueba y la observa, tenía su boca abierta.

-Es positivo...-Murmuró, ella abre la puerta y mira a Inuyasha aún sin soltar el aparato.

-Inuyasha, es positivo...-Dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar, Inuyasha la mira frunciendo el ceño, no entendía lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿Positivo? ¿Qué es positivo?-

-La prueba, verás...-Dijo Aome acercándose mostrándole el aparato.

-Esto tiene mi orina, y esto permite ver si hay bebé o no, ¡y si hay! ¡Vamos a ser padres otra vez!-Gritó Aome, Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos, el aparato tenía el olor de la orina de Aome, lo agarró y lo vio fijamente, podía ver claramente como habían 2 rayitas, y al lado había una leyenda que decía que una raya significaba negativo, y que 2 significaba positivo, Inuyasha abrazó a Aome colocando la cabeza de Aome sobre su pecho, le acarició su cabello con su mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el aparato.

-Inuyasha...-Dijo Aome correspondiendo al abrazo colocando sus manos en su espalda, Inuyasha le besa su cabello y la abraza con un poco más de fuerza.

Ellos duraron unos segundos abrazados, luego Inuyasha coloca la prueba en la cama de Aome, se agacha y coloca su cara delante del vientre de Aome.

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?-

Aome ríe y le comienza a acariciar lentamente su cabello.

-Eso no lo sé, recuerda que hemos hecho mucho el amor, no podría saberlo.-Dijo Aome sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello, Inuyasha coloca su cabeza sobre su vientre y cierra sus ojos.

-Escucho su corazón y tienes el vientre un poco inflamado, debes tener como 2 meses.-

Aome ríe dejando su mano quieta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Ahora eres médico?-

Inuyasha no le responde y luego de unos segundos la mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera un minuto, ¡¿eso quiere decir que enfrentaste a Naraku estando embarazada?!-

Aome suspira y le vuelve a acariciar su cabello.

-No sabía que estaba embarazada, tonto.-

Inuyasha se levanta aun frunciendo el ceño.

-No debiste haber hecho eso, Aome.-

Aome frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos.

-¡Te dije que no lo sabía! ¡Abajo!-Grita Aome saliendo de la habitación, Inuyasha cae al piso, luego se levanta y sigue a Aome, ella agarra a su hija que la cargaba su madre y la miró sonriendo.

-¡Vas a ser hermana mayor, Yumiko!-Gritó Aome, su madre la mira asombrada y la abraza.

-¡Felicidades Aome!-Gritó, Inuyasha se acerca a Aome y la abraza de la cintura.

-Tonta...-Le dijo susurrando, Aome ríe y le da un beso en su mejilla, Inuyasha se sonroja y mira a la madre de Aome, no le gustaba que los viera besándose.

Un nuevo bebé venía en camino, ¿cómo se portaría? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería niño o niña? Aome e Inuyasha serían felices junto a sus 2 hijos, y esperaban tener más para poder criar a los pequeños medio demonios, juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
